Resistiendo
by livenaticris
Summary: Dolor,aveces las personas que menos creemos son las que sufren en silencio y la expresan como según ellos creen correcto como Bra con la rebeldía eh in respeto y Mirai ni la expresa y eso te puede llevar a la destrucción.Ellos nos enseñaran que debajo de esa aparente calma existen las más aterradoras y letales tormentas pero siempre hay motivos para resistir y esas es el amor. BXM.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaro que estos personajes no son míos son de Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Summary: **_

_Dolor,aveces las personas que menos creemos son las que sufren en silencio y la expresan como según ellos creen correcto como Bra con la rebeldía eh in respeto y Mirai ni la expresa y eso te puede llevar a la destrucción. Ellos nos enseñaran que debajo de esa aparente calma existen las más aterradoras y letales tormentas pero siempre hay motivos para resistir y esas es el amor a pesar de que este sea prohibido y que hay luchar sin importar lo que piensen y digan._

_**Bra: 17.**_

_**Pan:17.**_

_**Marron:18.**_

_**Bulma:62/32 lean el fic para entender.**_

_**Trunks: 23.**_

_**Mirai: 21.**_

_**Mirai Bulma: 58.**_

_**Simplemente es Bra**_

Bra simplemente Bra una chica decidida, rebelde, frívola, orgullosa, egoísta,vanidosa,tenaz y caprichosa por naturaleza que obtenía todo lo que se proponía, y lo tenía cuando quería, como quería y donde quería y sobre todo libre a la que no le importa a nadie más que a sí misma, no había límites para ella, ya que esta posee en si unas de las arma más letales que una mujer podría tener y unas de las arma era La belleza.

Su cabello azul aqua perfectamente lizo hasta la cintura, una piel suave como la más fina seda y tan blanca como la nieve ,unos pecho grandes con una cintura pequeña hermosa simplemente suave con abdomen liso y muy plano caderas anchas y suaves, piernas marcadas levemente por el ejercicio su rostro era en forma de corazón su rostro era angelical una piel de porcelana labios rosados pequeños pero levemente gordos y de iguales tamaños perfectos y atractivos, unas mejillas redonda que daban más aspecto angelical a su rostro levemente coloradas, unas cejas arqueadas y por últimos unos ojos azules rayado, expresivos y transparentes parecía que atreves de ellos podías leer el alma pero parecía contrariar la belleza angelical pues su mira parecía atravesar más que el cuchillo más fino del planeta ,ya que tenía una mirada furiosa y daba un poco de miedo.

Ella poseía aquella belleza que cualquier hombre caería rendido y loco, esa belleza que abrumaba a cualquiera, pero la belleza era la última arma de la lista.

Cuarto la inteligencia pues tenía la belleza pero lo importante sabia como usarla a su favor y eso lo más terrorífico y Bra no es una tonta ni boba nadie le veía la cara eso jamás y si lo hacía no vivía para contarlo.

Tercero era dinero poseía mucho dinero y eso le otorgaba mucho poder, eso hacía que cualquiera se le arrodillara ante Ella tenía el poder más que suficiente para hacer lo que quiera a su voluntad.

Segundo unos de los más importante es el carácter bra poseía el carácter suficiente como para hacer doblegar al más fuerte.

Y malicia.

Bra era simplemente ella.

Braaaaaaa-dijo bulma rechinado los dientes -te pedí el favor de abrirle La puerta al muchacho que traería un paquete de la empresa -bra estaba de espaldas pintándose las uñas de los pies de color azul agua , medio sonrío de lado una forma casi diabólica, por el hecho haberle des obedecido le a su madre, no había cosa más divertida para ella que hacer que enojar a bulma brief- mama me estoy pintando las uñas, no Quería que se me dañarán- no se molestó en voltear a verle la cara, solo seguía con su tarea -bra mírame cuando te hable por tu culpa llegare tarde -dijo su madre mientras corrió precipitadamente por las escaleras parándose en la puerta a recibir el paquete de la empresa y firmaba los requisitos del envió, mientras firmaba habla con bra- a las 6:30pm ve al club bosaique recuerda lo es la fiesta de anual de los guerreros es importante bra no lo olvides hoy anunciare algo importante - atravesando la habitación y dejo el paquete en la mesa de La sala ,bra levanto la mirada su madre lucia casi igual que hace 18 años se veía casi igual de joven sólo La delataba la pequeña arruga entre el entrecejo y en La comisura de labios la arruga que se haces justo donde sonríes solo que ella no sonreía y permanecía la arruga allí.

Lucía bella luego de pasar horas arreglándose, parecía que el trabajo había dado frutos su madre lucia espectacular, suspiro -¿qué? …¿Dirás tu edad?

- respondió bra pero su madre ya había salido.

Luego de La reunión bulma se dirigía a bostiqué, cuando llego bajo del auto debía ser ella la primera en llegar, como buena anfitriona pero su hijo se había adelantado lucia guapo con un traje de Armani, pero ya poseía un porte de hombre, claro ya tenía sus 24 años,bulma estaba preocupada pues, su hijo no se había casado aun y tampoco parecía querer sentar cabeza suspiro, el comentario de su hija se le vino a la mente -¿qué?...¿ Dirás tu edad?-no sabía si verlo como insulto o alago insulto por querer decirle vieja y alago porque su edad estuviera en duda, ya bulma contaba con 54 años de edad negó con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en recibir a los futuros invitados.

HOLA MAMÁ- dijo Trunks abrazándola y plantando le un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

Hola querido -sonrió charlaron mientras

Entraban al local.

Vaya te esmeraste- le reconoció trunks mirando todo el salón, el salón era grande y espacioso, estaba decorados de un color azul eléctrico,platiado y toques en blanco, era impresionante todo parecía perfecto las mesas redondas estaban colocada alrededor de una hermosa fuente adornadas por manteles blanco con formas en plateados, y con centros de mesas de cristales y los techos eran altos sostenido por grandes pilares griegos, lo que más llamaba la atención es el centro del local había una especie de fuente enorme que Provenía del techo, el agua caía perfectamente en forma de círculo en los extremos dentro del agua habían reflectores que cambiaban de colores y las paredes resbalaban agua lentamente al estanque el cual estaba decorado por mamor, al igual que la fuente sus extremos habían reflectores de colores todo era hermoso los cubiertos colocados perfectamente ,todo era hermoso.

Bulma quedo sin aliento- Vaya todo está perfecto- Trunks se giró a mirarla - sigo sin entender cuál es el motivo de la fiesta - dijo Trunks, Bulma lo miro a los ojos y dijo sonriente -no lo eh dicho aún, y tampoco te lo diré si es lo que quieres - trunks la miro con mala cara y dijo - aun? quiere decir que lo dirás en algún momento?- Bulma respondió con entusiasmo - SÍ-Trunks sonrió -pues mejor a recibir a los invitados están por llegar, estoy seguro que recibirás muchos elogios por la decoración...umhh ¿porque pusiste una alfombra roja en la entrada?-pregunto Trunks.

PORQUE QUISE - respondió alterada Bulma, esta se dio cuenta de que grito y dijo -lo siento quise decir, porque me gustó -Trunks un poco extrañado por su actitud de respondió - no te preocupes mama yo me alegro de que te gustará - se dirigieron a la entrada.

Al paso de los minutos fueron llegando los invitados entre ellos la familia son- he y Bulma ¿cómo estás? Milk dijo que harías una fiesta con grandioso banquet- goku fue golpeado en la nuca por Milk -Idiotaaaaa cómo pudiste decir eso? -dijo milk votado humo por las orejas, Gohan río videl aguanto la risa -siento eso Bulma- se disculpó Milk -jajajaja para nada Milk se cómo es Goku, la mesa de ustedes es junto a la mía, justo la del medio junto a la fuente, Milk casi le da un infarto cuando miro hacia allá -vaya bulla es precioso - dijo Milk- si si lo se - respondió

Bueno nosotros nos acomodaremos en nuestras mesas - dijo gohan tomando de la mano ah videl trunks intervino en su camino estrepitosamente - Gohan y pan donde esta? - pregunto, - seguro viene en camino ya sabes ya vive sola - respondió - Sí sí ya sabía eso ...gracias gohan - agradeció - de nada trunks - al paso del tiempo llegaron todos los guerreros z entre eso ten y su amigo Yancha, krilin, #18,Marron y el maestro Roshi, kamisama, Mr. Popo, , Majim boo,Picolo,Pan, Oob,caio-sama entre otros.

Cuando todos los invitados se encontraban disfrutando de la velada bulma se encontraba buscando con la mirada a su hija bra, en su búsqueda sintió que una mano se posó en su hombro

Mama ya llegará - tratando de calmar a su madre.

DE VERDAD NO SE DONDE SE PUDO METER LE DIJE QUÉ NO LO OLVIDARÁ, SE LO DIJE TRUNKS ESA NIÑA ...PERO YA VERÁ - expresó bulma

Mama por favor no grites por favor, esta llamando la atención -rogó trunks.

ME IMPORTA UN COMINO- respondió bulma- Creo que tendré que empezar sin ella -se dirijo a su mesa que estaba compuesta por vegeta, trunks,bulma y la que brillaba por su ausencia bra.

Las mesas de alrededor ocupadas por los guerreros z.

Bueno les doy las más cordial bienvenida a todos ustedes, espero que disfruten esta velada, pronto sabrán el motivo uno de ellos es que quiero reunirlos a todos ustedes, porque no sólo debemos reunirnos y vernos las caras cuando el mundo está en peligro o porque estamos cerca de la muerte sino también para compartir Buenos momentos y disfrutar de las buenas compañías porque cuando nacemos tenemos una fecha de nacimiento más no de disfunción y por ello me encantaría disfrutar cada momento con mis seres queridos y compañeros y recordar cada momento con calidez en mi mente y espero que sea igual para ustedes y con estas palabras espero que sea servida la cena y disfruten de ella ...Bueno buen provecho a todos -Bulma dio la orden de que sirvieran con la mano y se sentó en su silla solamente se escuchaban a los meseros sirviendo los platos, todos estaban boqui abiertos pues Bulma jamás diría algo como eso, más un discurso parecía un regaño muy estilo Bulma pero parecía una despedida.

Bulma - llamo goku todo el mundo se giro a mirarlo - Qué sucede? porque te despides? - pregunto, mirando fijamente si plato su mirada era casi indescifrable.

Goku no me despido ¿cómo puedes decir algo como eso ?idiota -respondió Bulma enojada

Lo pregunto porque eso parece - respondió goku , aun sin quitar su mirada del plato

Bueno idiota pues veras no es así-respondió esta cruzándose de brazos, hoy decido no seguir más por querer pelear en la mesa pero él no era idiota sabía que algo Bulma escondía eso tenia que ver con esa dichosa noticia. La cena y parte de la fiesta siguió casi hasta llegar su fin.

Una ki muy familiar se dirigía hacia bosaique a una gran velocidad,Goku sonrió mientras Gohan reía Vegeta disimulo su sonrisa y todos los guerreros z se percataron de la llegada de mirai Trunks . Todos salieron a fuera a recibir a mirai con una gran bienvenida.

Mirai aterrizó en frente del club, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atracción . Un viaje de abrazos sonrisas y besos de bienvenida le tomaron desprevenido

Hey mirai ¿cómo estás?-saludo Gohan con gran calidez mientras le daba un abrazo -vaya cuantos años sin verte.

Hola Gohan bien y tú? pues yo tengo 3 años sin verte -respondió mirai sonriendo

Pues bien... ¿En serio?.. vaya -respondió Gohan

Hola hijo que grande estas guapo igual que siempre ¿cómo estás? ..hay pero que tonta soy te sientes cansado? Viajar en el tiempo debe cansar - se preocupó Bulma

Hola mama bulma ...Eh..Bien. .no no me siento cansado tal parece que interrumpir, lamento llamar la atención no era mi intención- se disculpó mira avergonzado

¿Qué ha sucedido algo en el futuro?-pregunto vegeta con su típico tono de voz

No no para nada, sino que era para saber de ustedes, además mama creo una forma de viajar sin crear líneas alternativas es bastante complicado pero entendí - explico mirai

Mirai no necesitaba la bienvenida de vegeta solo con mirarlo a los ojo le daba la bienvenida a su modo.

Si quieres venir a pasar un rato con nosotros ,estamos que encantados ,si quieres vienes a la fiesta -invito bulma

Claro muchas gracias -agradeció mira

Para nada -sonrió bulma

Mirai entro a la fiesta, bulma fue muy hospitalaria le atendió meticulosamente desde lo que cenaba hasta como se sentía, mirai estaba bastante avergonzado pero no la culpaba bulma era así. Le presentaron a videl la esposa de gohan a goten, pan,Majim boo los supremos kaio- sama a caio-sama del norte, le contaron las sorprendentes historias. El resto de la Velada se paso realmente bien . trunks se le acercó con un cóctel en la mano y se lo ofreció a mira quien acepto un poco dudoso

Hola mirai - saludo trunks con una sonrisa Hola trunks -saludo mirai

Woods te ves igual a mi, si no fuera por tu cabello nos confundirian-dijo sorprendido Trunks

¿Y qué edad tienes? si puedo saber- pregunto Mirai

Hay no seas tan educado soy tu digo no soy tu pero somos Trunks y por dios tenemos algo de crédito por eso somos las mismas personas pero que vivieron en diferentes circunstancias -quitando hierro Trunks

Sí lo sé pero soy así -sonrió mirai

Bueno tengo 23 y ¿tu?- dijo trunks

21- respondió Mirai

Mirai y Trunks charlaron amenamente durante el resto de la fiesta, hasta que bulma decidió decir el motivo de la fiesta levantándose de su puesto,

Tocando levemente los lado de una copa con un cuchara para llamar la atención de los invitados sin ser grosera o vulgar.

Aclaro la garganta -Eh como ya sabrá soy una científica y eh decidido crear una máquina que no sólo es capaz de rejuvenecer la piel y células sino también las fuerzas eso no quieres decir que también la mentes y técnicas -sonrió -pues se que todos pensáis que es loco lo se pero si vegeta se metiera en Esa máquina su fuerza disminuiría según la edad que desee pero si quiere volver a llegar a las fuerzas que tiene ahora podría hacerlo fácilmente ya que Sabría que métodos aplicar y en un año podría volver a tener las fuerzas que tiene ahora mismo.

Todos quedaron boqui abierto y empezaron a aplaudir - bravo bilma es una idea genial- elogiaron.-sabíamos que llegarías lejos.

Vaya eso quiere decir que jamás moriremos seremos inmortales- dijo krilin

Feliz ante la idea.

No- negó bulma -lo siento la máquina solo hace efecto 3 veces aunque puede darse una larga vida solo se puede utilizar tres veces eso es lo que se puede lograr- lamento bulma.

Vaya es una gran idea para aquel que no acepta la vejez - dijo con soberbia bra llegando a la fiesta con una sonrisa en los labios vestida con un pantalón de cuero hasta la cintura, un top rojo, el pelo aparentemente con un moño desaliñado, con unas convers rojas, su cara levemente maquillada y los labios color rosa pasar de su estilo lucia muy llamativa y entre sus dedos había un cigarrillo

Trunks se levantó para responder - Bra dej-

Vamos no es mal comentario no se lo dirigí a nadie en específico no es para tanto supongo yo...Además es la verdad es un buen invento para el que no quiere envejecer ¿o no?-interrumpió bra mientras daba un calada de su cigarrillo y sonrió mi entre ex alaba el humo

Todo estaba en silencio miraban atónitos a bra..bulma echaba humos por las orejas dejo su copa a mesa y se dirigió a ella furiosa no quería dar un show así que apenas que llegó con ella

Afuera ahora -dijo entre dientes

Pero si acabo de llegar mama -dijo bra sonriendo

Ves me corres y no eh llegado, ¿para eso me invitas a estas tontas fiesta para correrme? -pregunto cínicamente.

Bulma la tomo del brazo y la llevo afuera del club mientras adentro trunks a liviana va en ambiente con los invitados

Dame ese cigarro - dijo bilma molesta.

No-contesto bra como si le hubiesen preguntado si le gustaba un color

VOTALO - exigió bulma

QUÉ NO - negó bra

DEJA DE FUMAR NO DEBERÍAS FUMAR Y MENOS A TU EDAD-dijo una bulma furiosa-

POR DIOS MAMÁ TU SEGURO FUMASTES EN TU VIDA NADIE TE DIJO NADA AHORA NO ME VENGAS A RECRIMINAR Y TENGO 17 POR DIOS -contradijo bra

POR LO MISMO TIENES 17 MALDITOS AÑOS NO SABES NADA ERES MUY JOVEN CUANDO YO FUME SABIA QUÉ ERA BUENO Y QUÉ ERA MALO Y TENIA EDAD MÁS QUÉ SUFICIENTE PARA FUMAR TU NO POR DIOS VOTALO APESTAS A HUMO ¿DONDE CÓÑO TE METISTES? TE DIJE QUÉ LA FIESTA EMPEZABA a las 6 y que hora es?-bulma para y le echó un vistazo a su reloj- la 1:45 am ¿que son estas horas de llegar srta.?De paso te dije no quiero que vayas a esa estúpida reunión de tus amigos te dije que tenías que cumplir con el compromiso en bosaique con los guerreros z, pero no bra hace lo que quiere, deberías venir por cuenta propia porque eso guerreros de ahí adentro, fueron los que le salvaron el culo a la tierra ,te salvaron el culo a ti deberías estar agradecida, no haz llamado no enviado mns que dijera, " hey mama estoy viva no me han tirado en un barranco mis amigos" o "no tengo plomos en el cuerpo", siquiera para saber que vives ya que te la pasas metida en Esa porquería de telf., pero no bra sale de la casa no dice nada y se va así no más ,de paso llegas con esa ropa que no se del que requiere el momento y te ves vienes de una disco o me lo vas a negar no se cómo como hiciste para entrar eres menor de edad - reclamo bulma.

ME DICES ESO MIRA QUIEN LO DICE QUIEN SE FUE A LOS 16 A PERSEGUIR UNAS BOLAS DE DRAGÓN ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO CON UN EXTRATERRESTRE CÓMO YO SIN LICENCIA DE CONDUCIR Y IBA CON UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE VEHÍCULOS EN SU PODER MIENTRAS ERA MENOR DE EDAD Y NO SÓLO ESO TAMBIÉN VIAJANDO POR EL UNIVERSO SIN CONTAR QUÉ IBA MOSTRANDO LAS PANTATYS CUÁNDO SE REQU- FLASH

Una fuerte cacheada impacto contra la mejilla de bra, la cara de bra se volteo.

A NO ME HABLES ASÍ Y MENOS DE ESE TONO -GRITO BULMA

La escena fue visualizada por vegeta y trunks quienes venían a callarlas pues toda la fiesta se estaba enterando de la pequeña discusión entre madre eh hija, gusto en ese momento sale mirai este se sentía bastante incomodo quedo impactado de la escena que estaba frete a sus ojos.

Bra con cara cubierta por mechones de cabellos al parecer el golpe los libero ,su mejilla levemente rosada por el golpe que abarcaba casi toda la mejilla.

CALLENCE YA!- vegeta de puso entre el medio de las dos. Las peleas entre bulma y bra eran muy fuerte hacían templar la tierra muchas veces tenía que intervenir pues si lo hacía trunks bulma lo detenía y hacia lo que quería con él.

Dejen de ser tan vulgares por dios pueden hablar de esto sin que nadie se enteren de que ustedes pelean - dijo un vegeta levemente molesto

Bra estaba tan enojada que el piso empezó a temblar fuertemente y las piedras empezaron a elevarse mientras apretaba sus puños

No se fue ella la que empezó - defendió bra.

Claro que n-.

- me importa quien empezó -vegeta interrumpió a bulma.

Hermana cálmate por favor controla te -dijo trunks mientras el ki de bra se elevaba por los cielos incluso hasta un cell o un Majim boo fusionado se asustarían o al menos pensarían bien en atacarla.

Hermana por favor- bra estaba temblando mientras apretaba hasta la mandíbula.

Lo estoy haciendo en serio me estoy conteniendo -respondió bra entre dientes, sorprendiendo a trunks

ERES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO?DESDE CUANDO?-dijo un trunks agitado, medio enojado y sorprendido al saber que su hermana era más fuerte que

DESDE QUE ENTRENA MÁS SEGUIDO Y SE PARA TEMPRANO - dijo y vegeta enojado

Mientra bra le dirigía una fea mirada a su Hermano

Vale vale solo calma te si? -dijo trunks

Vamos nena -animo vegeta

Bra cerró fuertemente el ojo concentrándose

El temblor paro las piedra cayeron y el ki bajo rápidamente hasta su posición original.

Bra abrió los ojos y miro a vegeta bajo la mirada y mira Trunks y luego a Mirai y simplemente se dirige a la puerta del local voltea y dice -se van a quedar hay toda la noche acaso le van hacer compañía al asfalto? -entro pisando firme haciendo notar su presencia sin mirar a nada ni a nadie disfrutando de la atención de los visitantes, mientra hasta el mismo Goku le tenía más miedo que a su esposa.

Se sentó en su mesa asignada junto con su familia sonriendo de que aún la gente la miraba sonó te le llego un mensaje, saco su ¡Phone y busco en el WhatsApp y encontró en la bandeja de chat a Pan.

Vier-12/ENE

SE QUÉ LO QUE TE DIGA TE VA IGUAL PERO ¿PORQUE CÓÑO LLEGASTE ?NO HUBIERAS LLEGADO TU MADRE ESTA QUE LE DA UN PRE INFARTO

1:57

Bra sonrió divertida y miro en su dirección ella se encontraba dos mesa hacia la derecha, la mira de bra se encontró con la de pan está casi le da algo sentada mientras bra casi se le salen las lágrimas riéndose de ella , tenia la típica amiga que hacía todo bien, perfeccionista, amable y generosa. Daba hasta fatídico andar a veces con ella ,pero algunas veces era hasta más loca que ella misma sonrio, era su mejor amiga y no sabía por mierda le gustaba andar con ella o tenerla como amiga pero había escuchado que opuestos se atraen, se encogido de hombros y respondió mientras sonreía

Vier-12/Ene

SE QUE DIJE QUE NO VENDRÍA ESO LE MOLESTARÍA A MAMA... PERO CUANDO ESTABA MANEJANDO HACIA LA CASA SUPE QUE LLEGAR TARDE LE MOLESTARIA MAS... Y LLEGUE EN EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO HASTA INTERUMPI EL DISCURSO SOLO QUERÍA VER QUE PASABA SÍ LLEGABA A ESTA HORA ADEMÁS LA FIESTA ESTUVO BUENA TE DIJE QUÉDATE MÁS TIEMPO HUBO ALCOHOL DEL BUENO DESDE NUVO HASTA CERVEZA Y TAMBIÉN MARIHUANA Y ES MÁS MARINA LLEGO A LA MITAD DE LA RUMBA Y VIO A HEIDI BESÁNDOSE CON TÁMARA SE HAN PELEADO DIO MUCHA RISA TODOS QUEDAMOS CON LOS OJOS DE MOSCA JAJAJAJA

1:59

Bra sonreía mientras enviaba en mensaje, mediante sus reflejo vio como la silla justo a su derecha fue ocupada por mirai a su izquierda por trunks en el frente a su querido padre y a su lado bulma, suspiro.

Bra ya conoces a Mirai cierto?- tanteo Trunks

Claro lo veo salir todo los días al trabajo -se hizo la tonta bra

No, el y yo no somos la misma persona Bra- dijo Trunks

Ahhhh si ya lo recordé otro héroe que le salva el culo a la tierra, como se me puedo olvidar? Soy una tonta -dijo vea mientra se golpeaba intencionalmente con la mano la cabeza como recordándolo.

Con eso decide ignorar a Trunks

En ambiente de la sala era tensa se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pues todos los invitado habían presenciado lo sucedido

era incómodos actuar entre ellos .

Bueno como seguía la maquina se encuentra justo allí -dijo bulma señalaba hacia la izquierda Quitándole hierro al asunto y todos decidieron cooperar. Señalaba el gran invento cubierto por una gran sábana blanca camino hasta ese invento tomo un puñado de sabana en mano y tiro de él dejando al descubierto una capsula parecida a la que había creado Gero para crear androides, pero la diferencia que había era que esta era azul con gris y no tenia nada escrito en franja ni tenia ventanillas, solo al costado de esta decía capsule Corp.

Todos miraron fascinados el invento. Bra lo miraba con si vieran una maquina rejuvenecedora todos los días.

Mirai lo miraba impresionado, como todos los lo hacían.

Yo no sé qué haces mirándola mama, deberías meterte cuanto antes porque de verdad te hace falta ser más joven ,pero ya que vas a rejuvenecer trata de no envejecer tan rápido como la primera vez -recomendó bra

Mirai la miro feo y más de uno en la fiesta lo hizo.

Tranquila hijita que tú también tendrás que utilizarla cuando estés Vieja- dijo bulma

Vaya y por fin aceptas que estas vieja -sonrió bra

La belleza no dura toda la vida cariño- respondió

Y con más razón la aprovecharé al máximo alardeando sobre está asistiendo a Buenas fiestas gracias por el consejo mama- agradeció falsamente bra.

Bulma ignoro lo último -bueno quien quiere ser el primero en probarla- ofreció

Videl alzó la mano de primero -yo -

Bueno pasa -dijo gentilmente bulma

Videl se dirigió a la cápsula y se metió en ella

Bulma ¿cuánto durare en ella? -pregunto

1 hora- respondió-

-Cuantos años quieres rejuvenecer?

-Tengo 50 Quiero tener 23 –Bulma asintió -sentirá sueño no te resistas bien?.-predijo bulma.

Videl acepto asintiendo. Bulma apretó unos botones que se encontraban al costado de la capsula y cerró la puerta -listo -finalizó bulma.

Bra miro detenidamente a su madre no sabia porque estaba tan rara, se ha cerco a ella.

Mama - llamando su atención, bulma se volteo y la miro con mala cara pero no hablo-mama ¿ te llego la menos pausia?.

Es que estas rara -pregunto bra.

Bulma votaba humo por las orejas

NO NO ME HA LLEGADO LA MENOS PAUSIA Y NO ME LLEGARA AÚN O NO DURANTE ESTOS SIGUIENTES MESES -diagnóstico bulma mientras se cruzaba de brazo.

No entiendo mama no durante estos meses si¿ como así?- pregunto confundida .

SÍ NO DURANTE ESTOS MESES -dijo bulma.

HABLES CLARO CÓMO QUE NO ESTOS MESES¿ QUE TE VAS A MORIR ?-PREGUNTO bra llamando la atención nuevamente de todos.

NO NO ME VA A VENIR LA MENOS PAUSIA PORQUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA BRA Y POR ESO INVENTE ESTA MÁQUINA PORQUE NO QUIERO PERDER EL BEBÉ Y PARA ESO NECESITO UN CUERPO SALUDABLE Y CON LA EDAD ADECUADA PARA DAR A LUZ QUIERO MI CUERPO MÁS FUERTE PARA EL O ELLA...VAS A TENER UN HERMANITO -dijo bulma aflojando la BOMBA.

¿CÓMO PUEDE SER ESO TIENES 62 AÑOS DE EDAD?¿ACASO LA MAQUINA NO LO ELIMINARÍA ?PORQUE ESA MAQUINA HACE QUÉ SE DEVUELVA EL TIEMPO PARA TU CUERPO CÓMO LO HACE CON EL KI QUÉ LO DISMINUYE SEGÚN LA EDAD QUÉ DESEÉ -GRITO BRA.

PUES NO PORQUE EL ESTA EN MI CUERPO YA FORMA PARTE DE MI DE MI ORGANISMO Y NO CAMBIA ES IMPOSIBLE MI FUERZA CAMBIA PERO NO MI BEBÉ -respondió bulma.

Woo papa dejaste a mama embarazada a los 62, eres un semental o tu esperma también se vuelve súper sayajin y hace que mama quede embarazada por las buenas o por las malas, una de dos enserio -reflexionó bra, como si su reflexión fuera la más confiable.

Más de uno en la sala estalló de la risa y vegeta se sonrojo hasta el cuello.

Como puedes decir eso así como así bra, que vulgar por favor y yo puedo embarazar a tu madre cuando se me pege la gana ,así tenga 100 años- respondió vegeta , defendiéndose de lo que dijo su hija.

A si? TU ERES EL QUÉ VA A QUEDAR EMBARAZADO IDIOTA PORQUE YO NO VOY A ESTAR PENDIENTES DE LOS BEBÉ ADEMAS TU NO ERES EL QUE ABRE LAS PIERNAS Y EMPUJA PARA QUE SALGA EL BEBE TU NO LOS PARES ME OITE CABEZA DE CHOLITO-SE quejo bulma.

MIRA MUJER VULGAR YO N-

Osea que esté embarazo lo planeaste porque simplemente te dio la gana?-interrumpió Bra.

Vegeta se vio acorralado por la pregunta de su hija . Todos de repente se vieron interesados por la pregunta de bra.

Si verdad? Con que tu me embarazas cuando te da La gana ,dime vegeta a ti te dio la gana de embaraza me?-pregunto bulma.

Jhum yo no planee esto -respondió; y simplemente se giró y se marchó.

OYE VEGETA NO TE PUEDES IR ASÍ EN MEDIA DISCUSIÓN,HEY IDIOTA VEN AQUÍ NO HEMOS TERMINADO DE HABLAR - grito bulma.

Bra miro como a su madre casi se le sale la garganta gritando por la boca y frunció el ceño.

Mama deja de gritar que eso aturde al enano seguro va a nacer sordo- predijo bra , sonrió mientras hablaba .

Hass vegeta es vegeta y no va volver -aseguró bulma.

FELICITACIONES BULMA QUE BIEN QUE VAS A TENER UN BEBÉ NO SE CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE PERO PARA TU EDAD SEGURO FUE UN REGALO DE DENDE CIERTO DENDE?-felicito milk mientras la abrazaba con emoción.

Bueno no puedo dar información sobre lo que hago porque soy kamisama pero en cierta forma si ayude -acepto Dende.

WOO BULMA QUE BIEN QUE TIENES OTRO BEBÉ OJALÁ SEA TAN FUERTE CÓMO SU PADRE Y HERMANO -deseo goku.

Todos felicitaron a bulma con emoción, todos la abrazaron o le dieron una cordial sonrisa, incluso hasta la misma bra quien luego se acercó a su hermano disimuladamente.

Hermano ¿qué se siente ser hermano mayor a los 23?-pregunto con curiosidad bra.

Ehp se siente raro -frunció el ceño- se siente lo mismo que tu- expresó irónico.

Idiota, no tengo 23-resoplo

Pero ahora pasaras de ser la hermana menor a mayor -dijo trunks con una sonrisa en la cara.

Claro que no seguiré siendo hermana menor y mayor al mismo tiempo es decir para ti tu hermana menor y para el enano mayor ves?-dijo bra sonriente , pero fue sorprendida de un abrazo oso de su hermano.

Sí no la ganas la empatas -dijo trunks riendo de su hermanita mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Hep...truk...Su eta me..pofacvo..misssh pechoos mw duenen ...los etas apechandooo...trunkssss- rogó bra entre casi gemidos.

Jajajajaja -trunks la soltó

Me imagino que así le pides a los muchachos para que te den.. pofacvo hay hay si así- tratando de imitar trunks sus gémidos , lo que logró fue una copia barata .

Ja idiota claro que no. .. yo lo hago con más estilo por dios que eso que hiciste?- mintió bra.

De repente trunks se enserio -que?-su rostro fue cambiando al furioso -que dijiste bra?.

Lo que escuchaste idiota -admitió con desdén

Trunks la agarro fuertemente por el brazo y la miro fijamente a los ojos y le susurro entre dientes al oído -RE-PI-TE lo que dijiste-

No. ..Además no tengo complejo de loro -soltó ácidamente.

Haré como si no hubieses dicho nada -dijo trunks con la mandíbula apretada y con la mirada furiosa.

Haz lo que te la gana -sugirió bra, mientras se zafaba de su agarre con fuerza y lo miraba con furia.

Bien... -dijo mientra se calmada -ahora dime¿ también hiciste molestar hoy a mama por gusto? ...-pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

Ya sabes que sí, no sé porque lo preguntas -afirmó bra con una sonrisa en los labios.

En ese momento llega mirai trunks y sin querer interrumpe la pequeña discusión entre bra y su hermano.

Y tu porque vienes aquí? -pregunto bra.

Ehm yo bue-

Bra no seas tan mala educada -interrumpió trunks a un sonrojado mirai.

Sólo pregunte porque venía aquí ,seguro ha de ser que se cansó de ser bombardeado por tantas preguntas de todos aquí hasta de majin boo , y seguro como nos vio aquí solos nos tomó con salvavidas y está más aferrado que un bebé de un año a su madre - aseguró bra con seguridad

Eh no sólo venía a preguntar dónde estaba el baño- contradijo mirai .

Jajajajaja hay hermanita como bruja te mueres de hambre -río trunks. Bra se avergonzada, sonrojada y un tanto enfadada por no haber dado en el blanco respondió.

Eh y yo no se- admitió bra.

Yo tampoco, si quieres haz en los arbustos de afuera si estas tan urgente -admitió igualmente trunks.

Jamás haría algo así y menos cerca de una fiesta de Sr. Bulma -dijo alarmado mirai.

Vaya te educó un rey o qué? Hasta yo eh hecho en los arbusto y de las dos cosas- dijo bra como si hablara del clima.

Enserio? -Pregunto trunks -las dos cosas y cuándo?

Si y una fue en el cumpleaños de mama y lo hice porque estaban ocupado los 3 baños y tuve que hacer el 2 en unos de los arbustos-dijo riendo bra , trunks estalló en risas mientras mirai estaba avergonzado mirando en el piso y serio .

Hey acaso no te ríes?-pregunto bra

Es que si me rio me hago - admitió mirai aunque más serio que antes y su mirada poco a poco se empañaba.

Ok por tu respuesta y tu mirada sé que te estás haciendo y hasta te duele vaya sí que tienes la vejiga llena... ven vamos al buscarte un baño urgente ¿ puedes caminar? –pregunto -No es que me importe pero mama se va a enojar si manchas el piso con tu orine y ya está bastante enojada y si se entera que te hiciste en el piso porque no te lleve a un baño me va asesinar, su paciencia tiene limite - informo bra mientras le agarra la manga de la chaqueta

Trunks asiente en forma de respuesta

Ok debe ser por aquí -dice mientras gala de la manga con su mano llevándolo al otro extremo del salón empieza a escanear con la mira el perímetro hasta los laterales del salón pero su búsqueda no obtiene resultados.

-¿Donde mierda están los baños? ... - en ese momento pasa una mesera la cual Bra no dudo en llamar.

Hey si tú la mesera - la muchacha se señala para comprobar si se refiere al ella, al ver que si efectivamente es ella, se acerca un tanto nerviosa por la penetrante mirada de Bra.

Vaya tus palabra valen oro para que te des tanto postín para caminar -dijo sarcástica mente bra-mira donde están aquí los baños?.

Afuera usted sale por esa puerta esa del fondo -señala la muchacha en dirección a la puerta de atrás justo en el final del salón -sale y cruza a la derecha luego sigue derecho va encontrase como un pequeño salón entra sigue el pasillo al final de este hay dos pasillo el de la derecha es el de hombres y el de la izquierda de mujeres depende del que elija seguirá derecho y cruza a la izquierda hay esta la puerta del baño- explico la muchacha muy sonrojada mirando las manos de bra que tiraba aun de la manga de trunks y ha de pensar que ellos estaban urgente por el baño por cosas no demasiado decente -si me disculpan tengo que seguir con mi trabajo -dijo agitada mente

Eh gracias - agradeció amablemente mirai.

La muchacha se fue apurada como si hubiera visto un espanto.

Pervertida que es sucia -susurró bra.

Mientras tiraba de la manga de trunks y caminaban apresurada-mente.

Siguieron las indicaciones de la muchacha trunks entro al pasillo casi corriendo y solo se escuchó que tiraba la puerta fuertemente

Vaya ese estaba urgente pensó bra, esta se echó a reír ante el pensamiento, de repente se dio cuenta de la posición que estaba tomando esperando fuera del baño.

Esta fiesta ya está aburrida mejor me marcho - hablo sola bra y emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad a cápsula cop.

Cuando llegó noto una extraña máquina que jamás había visto.

Salió Mirai del baño y miro en todas direcciones y no vio a Bra en ninguna parte, empezó a buscar su nivel de energía y se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a una gran velocidad a capsule corp, frunció el ceño ¿Por qué Bra va tanta velocidad a corporación? ¿sera que algo sucedió? Era mejor averiguarlo, con este pensamiento Mirai despego a gran velocidad.

Cuando llego a corporación aterrizo y lo que vio casi se le sale el alma por la boca, Bra sentada dentro de la máquina del tiempo presionando unos botones con expresión curiosa, explorando divertida como un bebe.

Corrió precipitadamente hacia ella entro en la máquina del tiempo, obligándo a darle espacio adentro y Bra exclamo con enojo por presencia en la máquina.

-¿QUE TE PASA? YO LA CONSEGUI PRIMERO SI TANTO LA QUIERES ESPERA TU TURNO –

Trunks ni siquiera le prestó atención a sus palabras era demasiado tarde, bra había acelerado el viaje que tenía programado para unos días, la máquina del tiempo se cerró y empezó el conteo regresivo para despejar.

-10-

Bra se asustó no sabía que estaba pasando

-MIRAI ¿QUE ES ESTO UN COHETE? ¿NO ES UN JUGUETE? ¿QUE SUCEDE? ¿PORQUE ESTA MIERDA ESTA CONTANDO DE MANERA REGRESIVA? ¿A DONDE NOS LLEVA? PARA ESTO YO NO QUIERO IR-grito Bra.

-9-

-¿COMO MIERDAS VA SER UN JUGUETE? ES MI MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO ¿QUIERES QUE PARE? PUES NO PUEDO SI TU ADELANTASTE EL VIAJE Y ESTO NO SE PARA VAMOS A VIAJAR A MI TIEMPO Y ESTA MAQUINA LE IMPORTA UN COMINO SI TU NO QUIERES IR-respondió un muy muy enojado Mirai incluso a Bra le infundio temor. Esa mirada furiosa era igual a la de su padre.

-8-

Pero a Bra Brief nadie le hacía eso y menos de esa forma.

-PUES YO NO QUIERO IR Y NO ME HABLES DE ESA FORMA IDIOTA, YO NO QUIERO IR A UN LUGAR DONDE APESTA A CUCARACHAS Y TODO ES FEO Y TODO ESTA DESTRUIDO Y HUELE A TRISTEZA DESANIMO Y DESESPERO DONDE LA FELICIDAD BRILLA POR SU AUSENCIA DONDE LOS HUMANOS SOLO VIVEN PARA DAR LASTIMA– grito.

-7-

Mirai le dio hondo su comentario lastimándolo y haciéndole enojar al mismo tiempo, la tomo bruscamente por los codos y los apretó muy fuerte que incluso a una ser humano se los rompería, los volvería papillas pero Bra ni chillo por orgullo, no se iba a mostrar débil ante el.

-CALLATE MEJOR CALLATE SI ALGUNAS VEZ VUELVES A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO ESTA MAS QUE ASEGURADO QUE TE ARREBANARE LA GARGANTA LENTAMENTE Y ME VALE UN PITO SI ERES MI HERMANA TE MATARE Y ¿SABES? ESE LUGAR DONDE ABUNDA LOS ASQUEROSOS HUMANOS QUE TU DICES ES EL LUGAR DONDE VAS A VIVIR LOS PROXIMOS 5 MESES PORQUE ESTA MAQUINA TARDA ESO EN CARGAR –dijo.

-6-

-PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ME DAN TANTA LASTIMA QUE DESEARIA QUE ESOS ANDROIDES LE HUVIERA QUITADO LA VIDA PORQUE ESTARIAN MAS FELICES EN EL MAS ALLÁ QUE ALLÍ SUFRIENDO Y VIVIENDO PARA TRABAJAR Y NO TRABAJAR PARA VIVIR BIEN Y PUES ME IMPORTA SI ESTA ES TU MAQUINA LA EXPLOTARE PARA NO VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO –respondió Bra tratando de zafarse de Mirai.

-5-

-PUES ME VALE MIERDA SI TE DAN LASTIMA O NO TE ASEGURO QUE HOY PUEDO DORMIR TRANQUILAMENTE SABIENDO, ESO NO ME QUITA EL SUEÑO PERO SI DAÑAS ESTA MAQUINA NO VIVIRÁS PARA CONTARLO YA TE DARÉ UN SUEÑO MUY PROFUNDO- amenazo Mirai con matarla, mientras aumentaba su agarre.

-4-

-SUÉLTAME IDIOTA, ES MAS MATAME PREFIERO ESTAR EN OTRO LUGAR QUE IR A UN LUGAR MAS SUCIO Y TRISTE QUE EL INFIERNO …AH CLARO ESE LUGAR ES ASÍ PORQUE TU NO FUISTE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE EH INTELIGENTE COMO PARA LOGRARLO-culpo.

-3-

CLARO ERES UN IDIOTA Y NO SABIAS COMO LLEGAR A SUPER SAYAJIN, POR MAS QUE TE ESFORZABAS Y EXPLOTABAS TU CUERPO, JAJAJAJA QUE RISA ME DAS ERES UN IDIOTA AUN NO PUEDO CREER QUE ERAS MAS DÉBIL QUE C17 Y C18 HASTA YO PODRIA SER MAS FUERTE QUE ELLOS DOS JUNTOS ERES UN BRUTO- grito Bra, tocando un punto muy muy sensible de Mirai y ella se dio cuenta.

-2-

….

Hubo un silencio.

Mirai aflojo su agarre lentamente, bajando su cabeza su cabello cubrió casi completamente rostro su mirada cambio a neutra mientras brillaba por las lágrimas contenidas, sus cabellos tocaron levemente el rostro de Bra y esa mirada que anteriormente era furiosa, ahora se tornaba triste y expresaba culpabilidad -

-Tienes razón soy un idiota, perdóname por llevarte a un lugar donde no quieres ir un lugar que es así por mi culpa ¿Quién quiere ir a un lugar como ese? Evidentemente solo las personas que aman el lugar son las que tristemente intenta recuperar lo irrecuperable por ese mismo motivo porque lo aman y todo por mi maldita culpa, porque no luche con inteligencia porque a la final de todo, se necesita inteligencia para luchar una para mi estaba nublada por el odio y mi interés propio y eso costó la vida de muchos inocentes, lamento llevarte a un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento, mundo infeliz donde carece de belleza abrumadora, un mundo sin colores ni diversiones, lo siento- se disculpó Mirai con tristeza escrita en cada una de las palabras que dijo, Bra se dio cuenta que también pedía perdón por otra razón que no supo descifrar y sintió algo horroroso en su pecho algo que no supo describir en ese instante por alguna razón, salieron calientes lágrimas de sus ojos, que bajaron rápidamente por su cara .

-1-

Despeje.

**_Continuara._**


	2. Arrepentimientos y vergüenzas

_**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arrepentimientos y vergüenzas<strong>_

Arrepentimiento eso fue lo que sintió Bra, por primeras vez en su vida se sintió verdaderamente arrepentida de las palabras que dijo, sentía que su boca quemaba por haber dicho esas palabras tan horribles, que su saliva era un ácido caliente y espeso que quemaba todo a su paso, la boca de su estómago apretaba mientras intentaba de alguna manera dejar de sentir el hueco en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta.

Lágrimas caliente bajaban por su rostro, de esa que queman tu mejillas y de alguna manera esas palabra le calaron hasta lo hondo y por primera vez vio la situación triste de alguien y no sintió lastima o simplemente no le interesa, no está vez se sintió que Debía consolarlo preguntarle como se sentía, pero era como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Luego de que Mirai dijo lo que dijo aflojó su agarre y le dio la espalda y presionó unos botones del panel , Bra no lo Podía creer le dio la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado como si no se hubiesen gritado uno al otro como si no le hubiera dejado ver una parte de lo que siente.

El silencio era tenso e incómodo, para Bra le era cortante, le dolía ser ignora después de una pelea inconclusa como esa, quería respuestas, quería preguntar, quería saber que sucedía con él, pero jamás preguntaría no abriría el tema primero, su orgullo era muy grande.

Bra frunció el ceño _¿porque le debería importar?_él solo era un pobre diablo con problemas mentales y emocionales eso era todo. "_¿Desde cuándo le importaba cómo está alguien?, ¿desde cuándo quería consolar a alguien?"_penso Agitó la cabeza a los lados, tratando de poner su mente en blanco y le quitaba importancia a Mirai. Seco las lágrimas de su rostro con rabia, como si ellas fueran las culpables de sus pensamientos.

Después de tener ideas claras en su mente o eso quería creer Bra, el silencio entre ellos seguía, Bra quería preguntar cuando llegarían pero estaba incomoda con aquel silencio se ceñía sobre ellos, quería de verdad estar un momento a solas pensar un poco mejor, aclarar totalmente sus ideas, tener una conversación personal quería indagar y tener una idea precisa sobre que le sucedía con ella por que algo estaba cambiando y de verdad necesitaba estar sola sin la presencia de ese ser que tenía su mente como un mercado de gallinas. Total ella le gustaba estar a solas, la soledad era un buen amigo si tú lo dejabas claro, te hacía pensar mejor y nunca te traicionará, la soledad te hacia entender muchas cosas y una de ellas es que nada es para siempre, que todo tiene un comienzo un desenlace y un triste final y aunque duele era la más mismísima realidad. Y ademas la soledad te permita soñar en ella.

Bra quería saber cuándo llegarían y cuándo llegarán ¿que harían?o mejor dicho ¿que haría ella?... cual seria su rutina apatir de ahora, porque estamos hablando de 5 meses casi medio año, no estamos hablando de un par de semanas.

Pero Bra a pesar de que quería preguntar no lo haría, porque no sabía cómo hablarle, pues le era incómodo aquel silencio,era como si en vez de estar a tan solo un paso de ella, el estuviera a millones de años de distancia.

-Llegaremos dentro de 5 cinco minutos - informo Mirai, como si la estuviera viendo a la cara y leyera su expresión o sus pensamientos.

-Bra asintió en respuesta- ok - y eso fue todo y luego el incómodo silencio hizo presencia entre ellos.

Bra había entendido dos cosas en esos Díez segundos y una de ellas era que Mirai Trunks se parecía a ella en algo, pero aún no estaba muy segura de ello y la otra Mirai no quien parecía, solo aparentaba pero ¿porque?, ¿qué era lo que ocultaba?, ¿acaso se avergonzaba de algo?, ¿porque aparentar fortalezas que no tenía?, no tenía sentido para ella.

Bra piso el suelo con enojo, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Mirai, él no tenía nada que ver con ella, y ella sólo pensaba en ella y en nadie mas, Suspiro.

Al parecer Mirai estaba también cerrado en sus pensamientos, porque él no le presto ni la más mínima atención a la patada dio Bra al suelo o simplemente la estaba ignorando.

Para Bra los 5 minutos se le estaban haciendo eternos, jamás en su vida 5 minutos habían sido tan largos.

Al pasar de los minutos Bra se ponía más nerviosa, ¿con que se encontraría cuándo llegarán?

Suspiro nuevamente no le gustaba ni poco los cambios, sentía que un mínimo cambio cambiaba totalmente la ecuación de su vida.

- Estamos a punto de aterrizar, sujétate de la silla- el silencio fue interrumpido por la gruesa voz de Mirai, Bra feliz ante su acción casi le baila el indio a su alrededor en forma de celebración, de verdad, a pesar de gustarle el silencio para pensar, no le gustaba ese silencio incomodo, era su oportunidad no lo iba dejar escapar como la otra no queria ese estúpido silencio volviera.

-¿Va ser brusco el aterrizaje?- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Mirai volteo ante su pregunta y tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba interrogante, como si en vez preguntarle sobre si el aterrizaje seria brusco,le hubiese preguntado muy seriamente si el sol era amarillo, de repente se echó a reír.

Bra se preguntaba avergonzada qué tan tonta era pregunta, ella sentía que su cara ardía en las llamas del infierno.

- claro que no sólo te digo que te sostengas por precaución, tendremos un excelente aterrizaje de eso me acabo de asegurar- dijo sonriente- no soy tan mal conductor si es lo que te preocupa estoy más o menos familiarizado con las naves.

- No no eso no es lo que quería decir, es solo que cómo dices que me sujete y bueno- "¿desde cuándo das escusas?" hablo una voz interior, y ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Acaso no viste los parales que tiene la maquina, ya sabes con la que se mantiene en pie?- pregunto un divertido Mirai.

- Eh oye no estoy ciega si es lo que insinúas, NI MUCHO MENOS SOY TONTA... lo que pasa , es que ...yo ... bueno...bueno yo... yo solamente bueno yo solamente no lo mire bien... fíjate que tu no me distes tiempo - dijo Bra mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado, no teniendo un buen argumento contra Mirai quien se dio cuenta al instante y río divertido.

Bra lo miro como si estuviera loco, ¿cómo alguien en su sano juicio cambia de estado de ánimo tan rápido? ni ella que era tan bipolar en algún sentido.

Pero algo, en algún lugar remoto de su mente le susurro," está actuando, está fingiendo que todo está bien, pero no lo está".

Bra le miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada determinada intentando buscar un abismo de mentira.

Mirai se dio cuenta ,pues la mirada de Bra era casi amenazadora ese tipo de mirada que descubren cuando escondes algo,de esas penetrante mirada que buscan algo y hasta que no lo encuentra no se va, así que desvío su mirada y se volteo a seguir con su tarea.

Bra tuvo un corto tiempo de analizar la mirada de Mirai, pero el gusto para darse cuenta de que tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada.

Se encogió de hombros, suspiro nuevamente.

-Estamos a punto de aterrizar- anuncio nuevamente el sistema de la nave.

En:

-10-

-9-

-8-

-7-

-6-

-5-

-4-

-3-

-2-

-1-

En un segundo a otro la maquina estaba en el patio de cápsula Corp. O lo que quedaba de cápsula Corp. Bra empezó a visualizar el patio de la mansión, de lo que sería un hogar durante los próximos 5 meses.

Todo estaba deteriorado a pesar de que era de noche se podía apreciar el deterioro del lugar, apenas se podía apreciar la grama verde del jardín, se le veía que no había llovido en meses, cuando en su casa mandaban a podar el césped cada 2 fines de semanas, las puertas estaban deterioradas, la mitad de la gran e imponente mansión, estaba hechas pedazo como sí un derrumbe la hubiera partido por la mitad.

Mirai tenía se había dado cuenta del escrutinio de Bra a su casa, se sintió un poco incómodo ante su acción, bajo de la nave de un salto, volteo a mirar a Bra quien aún seguí con su escrutinio ante La casa, el aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención y ella se volvía él y lo miro a los ojo pero el bajo la mira con mejillas rojas, pero aun así sentía el fuego de la mirada de Bra sobre el, en su piel como la estuvieran tatuando, Mirai no aguanto y la volvió a subir la mirada.

Mirai volvió a mirarla a los ojos, al parecer Bra no se había movido ni un centímetro ni había cambiado de lugar su mirada, Mirai no sabía que decir ni que hacer, noto Bra aun seguí arriba y le tendió la mano.

Bra le acepto y sin apartar su mirada de la de Mirai tomo su mano, al tomarla sintió las manos heladas frunció el ceño, no había tanto frio, decidió pasarla por alto.

Y salto, Mirai rodeo su cintura y se seguro que no tuviera un mal impacto en sus pies evitando cualquier peligro.

Bra y dobló ligeramente sus rodilla para absorber el leve impacto con la superficie, pero su sorpresa fue, que no hubo impacto ya Mirai la sujeto por la cintura rodeándola, esto la alarmó no permitía que nadie tomará ese atrevimiento con ella, se negaba a tener este tipo de contacto físico hasta con propios padres y si lo hacían no había participación de parte de ella, odiaba este tipo de contactos y su hermano se aprovechaba de ello y siempre la fastidiaba abrazándola.

El la depósito con delicadeza al suelo y Bra se zafo de agarre bruscamente, como si su contacto quemase como la lava, y rodeo con su brazo donde anteriormente Mirai rodeaba con el suyo y giro su cabeza para mirar otro lugar evitando la mirada de Mirai, mientras con su otra mano de rascaba la parte baja de cuello gusto arriba de la clavícula y giraba a ver a otro lado.

Su hermano era al único que le medio permitía abrázala y era porque no podía evitarlo y era un pesado cabeza hueca que por más que le pegase por abrazarla el seguía haciéndolo, este se divertía fastidiándola, lo bueno es que no lo hacía muy seguido y era el su hermano al que conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. Este no, este era Mirai al no lo conocía, él no era Trunks...bueno si era, pero no era misma persona, tenían expectativas diferente y experiencias diferentes.

Negó ella se entendía a sí misma.

-Yo lo siento no quise hacer eso... Bueno es que inconscientemente me preocupo mucho por tu salud ... No quise decir eso ... Quise decir luces delgada y -Bra gruño y frunció el ceño, en señal de molestia -no no es que bueno yo ... Yo... Es que te pareces a mamá - admitió un Mirai muy avergonzado de su actitud.

- Si quieres decir que luzco débil déjame decirte que no - negó -soy todo lo contrario, soy fuerte- dijo - si quieres llego al súper sayajin 2, para que veas que no estoy mintiendo- le propuso Bra.

- No, sé que no mientes, eres fuerte lo vi en la fiesta - ella asintió.

-Bien espero que te quede claro que soy, igual que tú- dijo mordazmente.

- Si si- asintió como si fuera un niño que recibió una reprenda de su madre, por haber hecho algo muy malo-lo tomare en cuenta.

- Bien - finalizó Bra.

Mirai rodeo la máquina del tiempo buscando el boton de encapsular y lo encontró y le presionó, convirtiéndolo en una cápsula mediana en el suelo.

Mirai la toma en su mano y busco en su bolsillo de su chaqueta su estuche de cápsulas, cuando la encontró la saco, la abrió y coloco la capsula en su lugar correspondiente y cerró el estuche y la guardo nuevamente en su chaqueta.

Bra al ver el estuche de Mirai recordó el suyo y de su celular, empezando a buscar las pertenencias frenéticamente por las orillas de atrás de su pantalón de cuero, en ese instante estaba sufriendo un paro respiratorio un sentimiento de miedo se alojó en su estómago, rogando por que se hallan caído en el vuelo del club a su casa.

Mirai se percató del nerviosismo de Bra y pregunto - ¿sucede algo?- un tanto preocupado su expresión.

-¡Sí! -¡SI!¡si sucede algo!- respondió - ¡no encuentro mi celular, ni mi estuche de capsulas...Los deje en la cinturilla del pantalón lo juro!- hablo Bra transmitiendo nerviosismo en su voz. -¡Ayúdame! A buscarlo - pidió Bra girando se - ¿los vez?- pregunto.

Al parecer el nerviosismo de Bra no la dejaba pensar pues ella dijo cinturilla y ella estaba tanteando arriba del pantalón los ante muslos.

Gusto un poco más abajo de la cinturilla gusto arriba de su voluptuoso trasero, en la espalda baja estaban dos cuadrados sobresalientes imagino que esos eran el teléfono y el estuche. Y que con el moviendo del cuerpo de Bra este se deslizaron hasta ese lugar.

- Eh si, están. ..-aclarando la garganta, mirando hacia otro lado y sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaban.

-AHHHH... ¿ENSERIO? -¿PERO DONDE? ¿SERA QUE SE ME METIERON EN UN LUGAR PROFUNDO? PORQUE NO LES CONSIGO... MIRA QUE SÍ ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO TE MATO - amenazó.

-No jamás te engañaría... eh...esta hay arriba de - aclaro la garganta nuevamente.

-¿tienes tos?- pregunto.

-No, lo que pasa es que esta arriba - indicó Mirai

- ¿aquí?-pregunto Bra tocando se casi la orilla del top

- No no más abajo - aclaro Trunks

-¿así?- bajando centímetro su mano a la parte baja de la espalda, tanteando lentamente.

- así ya casi llegas...-dijo Trunks casi susurrando -un poco más. .. Solo poquit

-¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- salió un grito de la nada, Bra del susto en medio segundo estuvo en las espaldas de Mirai tomándolo como protección, Mirai no se asusto ya que conocía perfectamente esa voz.

- Mama soy yo Mirai - dijo Mirai mientras ponía las manos al aire en son de paz y miraba en dirección de la voz.

-SE PERFECTAMENTE QUIEN ERES Y QUE ERES MI HIJO, NO SOY NINGUNA LOCA AUNQUE ESTOY CERCA DE SER LO PORQUE EN ESTE INSTANTE QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUE QUE ESTA PASANDO Y QUIEN ES ESA JOVENCITA- grito una alterada Bulma.

-Mamá ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?- pregunto Mirai, avergonzado de que su madre pensará mal.

-¿QUE QUE ESCUCHE? -pregunto una Bulma incrédula- QUE VI TRUNKS QUE VI. - grito mientras se acercaba.

-Bueno mama ¿qué vistes? - pregunto Mirai Trunks.

- bueno eh yo escuché un ruido aquí y vine a ver de qué se trataba y vi y vi TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEF UNA CHICA QUITÁNDOSE EL SOSTÉN Y CUANDO ME ACERQUE TU LE DECÍAS ...SÍ ASÍ SOLO UN POCO MÁS-grito Bulma engruesando la voz, tratando de hacer una imitación de la voz de Mirai Trunks- SE TRATABA DE NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS DE UNA MUJER HACIÉNDOTE STRIPERS LO VI PERFECTAMENTE Y NO ME VENGAS A DECIR QUE NO PORQUE LO VI TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEF Y NO DIGAS QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE ¿CUANTO LE PAGASTE?-gritó una muy muy alterada Bulma.

-OIGA ME SEÑORA, PUEDO SER EGOÍSTA SÍ, IN RESPETUOSA TAMBIÉN, PERO YO NO SOY NINGUNA PUTA Y MENOS DE SU HIJO, TENGO BASTANTE DIGNIDAD Y RESPETO POR MI MISMA, Y ADEMÁS TENGO BASTANTE DINERO, HASTA PARA DESPILFARRA SÍ QUIERO, DINERO HASTA PARA LIMPIARME EL CULO SÍ QUIERO, SÍ NO ME GUSTA ,EL PAPEL HIGIÉNICO-dijo una muy enojada Bra saliendo de la seguridad que le brindaba la espalda de Mirai y poniéndose frente de ella dando la vista de su cara. "_Podía ser de todo menos puta, Que era una perra con los hombre era otra cosa, es más no pasaba de besos no aguantaba el contacto físico de nadie"_penso Bra.

Bulma quien gimió de asombro y quedo en trance, no por lo que dijo Bra, aunque si le enojo bastante lo que dijo,sino que fue callada por la imagen de la cara de la muchacha.

Era igual a ella cuando era joven, solo que el cabello llegaba a la cintura y era un par de centímetros más baja que ella y estaba a flor de pie de la juventud y sus ojos eran un poco diferente a los de ella, era un azul rayado y tenía una mirada diferente,una mirada familiar... Claro esa mirada furiosa, esa seguridad ,esa altanería ,ese porte dominante y amenazante, lo conocía al pie de la letra.

Era Vegeta, allí en medio de la intemperie a media noche, tenía a Vegeta en vivo y directo, sin pelos en la lengua, sin anestesia.

Conecto todos los datos, su Trunks viajo al pasado y volvió y la trajo con el ¿pero porque la trajo ?no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo ¿porque estaban haciendo lo vio? Está bien seguro era un mal entendido en su cabeza.

-¿Eres la hija de Bulma y Vegeta?-pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, no entiendo para que preguntas si soy tu espejo - dijo con incredulidad escrita en los ojos.

-Vaya siempre lo hizo- susurro mirándola tierna mente con brillo maternal en los ojos.

-¿Qué? No le entiendo Sr- dijo confundida- primero entra gritando a diestra y siniestra asustando a todo ser vivo del lugar, me llama puta y a su hijo desvergonzado y después me mira como si fuese un regalo de dios-dijo más confundida una confundida Bra y la miraba como si fuera La ecuación científica más difícil del mundo.

- Y me quejaba de mi madre - susurro Bra

-Yo bueno vi lo que vi y-

-¿Sr. Bulma quiere saber que vio?- Bra se giró dándole la espalda - esto es lo que usted vio - dándole la vista de los cuadrado sobre saliente de la espalda baja.

-Es un teléfono y un estuche, como verá no alcanzo a ver y le pedí ayuda a su hijo que es tan respetuoso no me quiso ni tocar ya que le daba vergüenza, pero tengo la solución sáquelo usted ya que me cuesta por favor - pidió Bra.

-bien - dijo una avergonzada Bulma por a ver pensado mal de ella y de su hijo.

Metió la mano dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón de muchacha bajo hasta la espalda baja y tomo el estuche y lo saco lo llevo a la otra mano y luego repito el procedimiento pero tomo el celular cuando los tenía en la manos Bra volteo.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Bulma fue de gran ayuda - agradeció con maliciosa tomando las pertenecía entre sus manos. Haciendo sentir muy mal a Bulma, Mirai quien casi no hablo, se molesto

-No te sientas mal mama todos se equivocan alguna vez... todos mal interpretamos algo alguna vez - conforto Mirai apretando suavemente el hombro de Bulma, confortar la.

- Discúlpame Bra no quise mal interpretar las cosas estoy apenada de mi comportamiento - pido disculpa Bulma, Bra ya hastiada de la situación asintió en forma de aceptación.

- bueno está haciendo frio vamos adentro - dijo Mirai quitando le hierro al asunto, Bra y Bulma asistieron y emprendieron camino hacia la puerta de la cocina está, la cual estaba más conservada para sorpresa de Bra, cuando estuvieron adentro Bulma decidió saber lo que paso.

- ¿Y porque estás aquí Bra?- pregunto

-Mama creo que lo que quieras saber lo puedes saber mañana... ¿Te parece?-propuso Mirai Trunks, pues el sabia o al menos tenía idea de cómo era Bra. No quería que se agobiara y le respondiera mal a Bulma.

-Claro dios casi se me Olvidaba que estamos a media noche... Y ustedes llegando de un viaje soy una tonta discúlpenme...Pues en ese caso hay que habilitar te una habitación Bra ...pero me temo que no podrá ser así- informo Bulma con vergüenza.

- ¿Y eso porque?, bueno puedo entender que la mitad de la mansión esta bueno esta derribada, pero conozco la mansión como la palma de mi mano y sé que queda un montón de habitaciones y arias comunes - dijo una confundida Bra, no sabía que pensar pues no creía que la Bulma de ahora le estuviera negando estadía, sabiendo que es su hija.

- No sé cómo explicarlo yo. ..Creo que debes verlo por ti misma - dijo Bulma abriendo la puerta de la cocina pasando la cocina y comedor Bulma se detuvo unos segundos para abrir la puerta siguiente pero no fueron más que unos segundos ya reaccionó y abrió la puerta.

Bra quedo presionada habían personas durmiendo en el piso con colchonetas, el lugar era in reconocible y Bra lo podía apreciar a pesar de que la luz estaba apagada.

Las paredes descoloridas se veían que no habían pintado en años, manchas de filtraciones en algunas orillas, el piso con algunas manchas el suelo parecía que unos tubos se partieron y por ello las manchas.

El lugar olía a humedad demasiado para el fino olfato de Bra, quien arrugó la nariz casi al instante. También podía percibir ir el olor nauseabundo de las personas acaso no se ¿bañaban? Y el lugar no había sido limpiado en ¿años?

Bra quería vomitar, pero al parecer Mirai Trunks y Bulma no tenían ni el más mínimo problema con el olor, se habían ¿acostumbrado? , ¿Cómo se podían acostumbrar a algo así?

- Cómo podrás ver cómo está la sala, bueno asi están casi todas las habitaciones del lugar- informo Bulma.

-¿todo está en tan malas condiciones?-pregunto Bra.

Bulma le miró con los como platos y Mirai Trunks igual.

- Bra no son las condiciones del lugar son las personas, cápsula Corp. ahora ese un refugio para las personas sin casa - Aclaro Mirai.

- ah-susurro Bra como si hubiera tenido una pequeña equivocación.

-Mamá pero creo jazmín y su familia se fueron porque consiguieron trabajo y decidieron abandonar el lugar para otros quien lo necesiten... Podríamos darle esa habitación a Br-

-Ni lo pienses, no voy a dormir en un lugar donde anteriormente durmieron otras personas, que no tengo ni idea de quienes son o si se bañaban aunque sea una vez a la semana o si estaban enfermos, no sé qué cantidad de gérmenes pueden tener -dijo Bra asqueada.

Bulma se le quedo viendo como si tuviera tres ojos mientras que Mirai solo la miro, él no tenía ni idea de por qué su asco no le sorprendió.

- Tienes razón, ¿te molestaría dormir en mi habitación? yo puedo dormir en el mueble de la sala- propuso Mirai.

-mmmm creo que si- dice dudosa Bra.

- bueno, no nos podemos quedar aquí vamos arriba - dice Bulma caminando cuidadosamente hacia las escaleras. Mirai y Bra la siguieron.

Pasaron por los pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, cuando entraron parecía un apartamento el cual estaba en mejores condiciones que toda la casa cerraron la puerta con seguro cuando los tres estuvieron la puerta se podía apreciar la sala y mas atrás la cocina.

Las paredes eran azules tenía grandes ventanales y una sala espaciosa con muebles un tanto gastados pero limpios, eran modulares en forma de U bastante grandes, mas atrás estaba la cocina que era italiana con una isla en el medio bastante espaciosa y la cocina estaba limpia a pesar que estaba un poco pasada de moda por los colores.

- ¡A si! ¡se cual es este piso!... este departamento es el que utiliza Trunks para sus libros y checheres ...¿Y dónde es que están las Habitaciones? - pregunto Bra .- oh aquí a un lado - respondió Bulma quitando le la duda a Bra, bajo un par de escalones de la entrada y camino a mano derecha y señaló un corto pasillo donde llegaban a una escaleras que parecían aéreas, Bulma se hizo señas de que subieran con ella y Bra la siguió Mirai iba detrás de Bra subiendo las escaleras dio con un largo pasillo donde a mano izquierda estaban dos puertas casi al final del pasillo y a la derecha otra puerta justo comenzando el pasillo la cual le seguía otra puerta.

- Las dos puertas de allí son los cuartos, el último es el mío el de al lado de Trunks - informo como buena anfitriona Bulma.

- Y esta de aquí- señaló Mirai la primera puerta de la izquierda-Es el baño y la de allá al final es un closet, donde guardamos todo tipo de sábanas toallas y hay cestas para lavar y cestas para la ropa sucia detergentes y otras cosas - termino de informar Mirai Trunks.

- ¿Y los cuartos no tienen baños propios?- pregunto Bra.

-Bueno el mío tiene s- dijo Bulma.

- O no no, no quiero incomodar -Bra interrumpió.

- Ok estaré en mi cuarto la verdad es que estoy cansada y esto de estar levantada a la media noche ya me afecta bastante, Trunks te terminara de informar del apartamento, si necesitas algo me lo pides no tengas pena ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Bulma.

- si si - asintió Bra, Bulma asintió y entró a su habitación, cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada. Un viejo amigo le hizo compañía a Bra.

El incómodo silencio entre ella y Mirai Trunks, Mirai camino hasta el cuarto de él y abrió la puerta con una mano y con la otra le hizo un ademán de que pasara primero. Bra camino y paso pasando justo frente a su inmenso pecho.

Entro al interior y su mirada escaneo el lugar, la habitación era acogedora, había una cama matrimonial de color wengue grande, con colchas gruesas y esponjosas, se veían bastantes abrigadoras.

Había dos almohadas blancas y esponjosas al extremo de la cama, junto cabecero sencillo de Media pared, a los laterales de la cama había mesitas de noches, la de la derecha no tenía nada más que una cajita supuso que era de música y la de la derecha tenía una lámpara con un libro debajo de ella.

Había un armario de doble puertas color wengue frente a la cama.

Había una ventana grande panorámica que daba la vista de una ciudad hecha pedazos.

Más quito su mirada de allí.

- Bueno, eh, iré a dormir a la sala, si te sientes incomoda con tu ropa y necesitas cambiarte allí está mi armario toma lo que quieras de el- ofreció Mirai - aunque te advierto todo te quedará grande - sonrió - y si necesitas el baño está al final del pasillo a la izquierda - recordó Mirai mientras cerraba la puerta.

Bra se encogió de hombros y depósito su estuche y celular en la mesita de noche, no iba a dormir con esa ropa y decidió tomar ropa de Mirai, camino al armario lo abrió y empezó a registrar, había un monto de camisas ninguna le gustaban hasta que encontró una franela negra, parecía cómoda y fresca, Bra se encogió de hombros y la tomo en su mano cerró el closet.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la cama y se sentó y comenzó a desnudar, cuando estuvo en nada mas pantys,tomo Franela la se puso, la franela no dejaba nada a la imaginación ya que le quedaba tan grande que la tiras donde iban en los hombros le llegaban tapando los pezones, dejando un gran escote redondeado casi llegaba a mitad de sus enormes pechos, le quedaba bastante holgado pero sus pechos sobre salían bastante y su trasero igual pero la franela le quedaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Bra se sintió muy cansada , iba a acostarse pero recordó que mañana le gustaría tener ropa limpia que ponerse así que agarro la ropa que tenía puesta y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado saco su cabeza y miro a los lados asegurándose de que no había nadie y camino al armario del pasillo y lo abrió y vio una cesta pequeña color beige supuso que era la de la ropa sucia se encogió de hombros y la saco y puso su ropa noto que estaba también la ropa que anteriormente tenía puesta Mirai hace un momento, se encojio de hombros y metió la suya en cesta y la tomo por las alas y la saco y miro en las repisas en busca de detergentes para lavar su ropa y suavizantes.

Cuando los encontró, los tomo y los metió dentro de la cesta, camino lentamente en busca de una lavadora o cuarto de lavandería.

Bajo por las escaleras y se encontró con La sala y en el sofá estaba un Mirai arropado y durmiendo.

Bra empezó a caminar muy lenta y cuidadosamente tratando de hacer no mucho ruido, logro atravesar la sala sin haber hecho el más mínimo ruido, cuando llego a la cocina encendió la luz miro a todos lado tratando de buscar un cuarto de lavandería o una lavadora, se iba a dar por vencida hasta que noto unas puertas muy parecidas a un armario camino y al abrirlas busco el botón para encender la luz cuando lo hizo, se trataba de un cuarto con cestas y cosas para planchar y chécheres de limpieza ,noto que en fondo había una lavadora blanca "si, o si, encontré la lavandería "a Bra casi le dieron ganas de bailar la macarena, camino hacia ella la abrió y metió la ropa de ella pero miro la de Mirai se encogió de hombros y también la metió total la iba lavar era la lavadora y no ella.

_" ahora falta el agua_" pensó Bra, iba empezar a buscar cómo llenar la lavadora pero algo llamo su atención vio en el fondo de lavadora su sostén y frunció el ceño " mañana también quiero toda mi ropa interior limpia es asqueroso volver a usarla " pensó asqueada Bra, camino hasta la puerta y vio la cocina y se cercioro de que no viniera nadie y metió sus manos bajo la camisa y tomo sus bordes y la bajo rápidamente hasta que quedaron en suelo su panty, se agachó y las tomo camino nuevamente hasta la lavadora y las tiro adentro "_ahora si agua "_ pensó ella.

Y vio una pequeña manguera conectada a una llave, estaba junto a la lavadora supo que era para ese específico uso, solo llenar la lavadora.

Sonrió con satisfacción tomo el extremo de la manguera y la puso dentro de la lavadora y giro la llave y espero que se llenase la lavadora.

Empezó a sentir sueño y sus párpados empezaron a pesar le, pasaron será de dos minutos y la lavadora estaba por la mitad Bra casi soñolienta cerró la llave y saco la manguera vio que junto a las orillas de la lavadora había un cuadrado que indicaba que presionará y lo hizo, presionó y salió una pequeña taza divida en 2 indicadora de que echará el jabón en el lado izquierdo y derecho el suavizante y tomo jabón y el suavizante y lo puso como indicaba.

_"Bien ahora viene la parte difícil, ¿cómo se prende esto y la programo para que lave la ropa?_" Pensó con fastidio Bra viendo una cantidad de botones a la orillas de la lavadora.

"bien primero lo primero...ON" dijo Bra,presionando el botón.

Y este sonó muy muy alto haciendo que le dé un infarto a Bra quien no esperaba ese ruido y trataba de no causar ninguno para no despertar a nadie.

-mierda... ¿no habrá ningún botón de silenciador? -susurro una preocupada Bra ya que si esa lavadora hacia tanto ruido iba a despertar a medio país y solo porque quería ropa limpia.

- ¿Bra?... ¿qué haces aquí?- Bra pego un salto del susto

"Oh... ya desperté a alguien " y volteo y era Mirai quien estaba en la puerta de la lavandería mirándole con ojos hinchados soñoliento mientras se res tragaba la cara.

- Yo bueno no quiero utilizar ropa sucia mañana y decidí lavarla eso es todo - dijo Bra - aunque debo de decir que eso no es de tu incumbencia -

Mirai ignoro el tonto comentario

- Bueno... si quieres te ayudo a programar la lavadora - ofreció Mirai

Bra se encogió de hombros - yo lo quiero hacer sola -

Mirai se dirijo hasta ella - bien entonces te indico - Bra estaba a punto de rechazar la proposición cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo manejar esa lavadora - bien- acepto Bra y se giró para empezar con las instrucciones.

Mirai se dio cuenta del vestuario de Bra y como le quedaba el trasero y a pesar de que quedaba largo daba ligeramente la vista de sus muy blancas, lindas y formadas piernas y se sonrojo y miro a otro lado y empezó a instruir le con la tarea. Bra se dobló ligeramente colocando una mano de apoyo sacando su trasero hacia afuera mientras que con la otra mano presionaba lo que Mirai indicaba,tomo la posición para estar cómoda.

Bra seguía las instrucciones como si se tratase de una misión de vida o muerte, frunciendo el ceño y apretando ligeramente los labios, no le quedó muy claro una instrucción que dijo Mirai así que pregunto.

-¿Qué ?no entendí esa parte-

-Qué no ent- Mirai volvió su vista al frente para resolver la duda de Bra, pero se encontró con aquel panorama Bra inclinada hacia su cuerpo con su redondeado trasero, la camisa por la gravedad se fue hacia abajo marcando una pequeña cintura y el escote largo y redondeado dejo a la vista su blanca y sexy espalda, que era un poco tapada por algunos mechones de cabello aqua pero la mayoría se fueron hacia adelante, quito nuevamente la mirada,con vergüenza.

-¿Qué no entendiste? -

- Aja le doy ropa normal, temperatura caliente, nivel de agua 6, enjuague 1, lavado durante 20 min, remojo 30 min y ¿que se seque durante cuánto? -

-Durante 20 minutos - respondió Mirai.

- Okis ósea ¿que va estar ceca cuando me levante?-Pregunto Bra y se giró dándole, dándole la vista de su escote de la parte delantera y sus pezones se marcaban detrás de las tiras de la franela por el frio, Mirai tenía que mirarla a los ojos para hablar y ser alto no ayudaba y estar cerca menos, lo cual era obligado a ver semejante espectáculo de su escote, aclaro la garganta y se alejó.

Bra miro la dirección en la cual la mirada de Mirai estaba eh hizo que se sonrojara y se echase para atrá con su escote pero no le importo le daba igual si le veía los pechos ademas ella era descaradamente desvergonzada.

- Bueno Mirai me voy a dormir - dijo Bra mientras bosteza y se estiraba

- Buenas noches - y se marchó.

-Buenas noches -respondió.

Mirai se quedó pensando lo que acababa de pasar _" ¿acaso ella no sintió vergüenza?"_ Negó con la cabeza debía dejar de pensar tanto, iba a marcharse cuando se dio cuenta que la tapa de la lavadora estaba abierta y si no se cerraba no podría cumplir con su tarea, negó con la cabeza y camino y la iba a cerrar cuando inconscientemente, miro adentro iba a quitar la mirada cuando algo llamo su atención y miro nuevamente pero con detenimiento.

Y se dio cuenta de que era una prenda íntima de mujer, unas pantys con encaje y rosa.

Y se avergonzó al saber que debajo de su camisa negra la cual tenía puesta Bra no había nada.

Que cuando estaba hablando con el de espalda inclinado su trasero, ella no tenía nada, que cuando lo miro a los ojos no tuvo vergüenza, que cuando hablaba con el ella actuaba normal.

Ruborizado cerró rápidamente la lavadora la cual al instante empezó su tarea y rápidamente apago la luz y salió del cuarto cerró la puerta y rápidamente apago las luces de la cocina.

Y se fue al sofá y se acostó a dormir.

**_EN LA HABITACION DE MIRAI TRUNKS_**

Bra estaba acostada boca arriba en la gran cama de Mirai dentro de las abrigadoras, blancas y esponjosas sabanas mirando fijamente el techo porque no podía dormir ya que las duda paseaban por su mente a ultima hora, _"Jamas me habían tratado con semejante delicadeza como lo hizo Mirai al bajarme de la maquina, yo no se como sentirme,no me agrado pero definitivamente tampoco me desagrado...no debo bajar mas guardia no quiero que se vuelva a repetir_" después de un lapso de tiempo, se vinieron preguntas a su mente, pero no de su persona..._"_¿que_ esconderá Mirai ?¿porque aparentar una fortaleza que no tiene? ...Ademas,los héroes no tenían problemas con eso ¿O SI? ... no claro que no, ellos siempre tenían motivos para resistir en sus peleas tanto físicas como mentales ¿verdad?... ¿Y entonces, porque Mirai seria la exepcion al caso? ¿que estaría sintiendo Mirai?...¿PORQUE PIENSO EN EL?"_Bra enojada se volteo bruscamente quedando acostada de lado, para alejar los pensamientos sobre Mirai, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano" _¿porque se culparía por algo que estaba fuera de sus manos, algo que no es su culpa?... Se sentiría tan, ¿impotente?... Que llega hasta el punto de pedirle perdón a ella ... un perdón que ella no le correspondía darle".  
><em>

_-_AHHHH-medio grito Bra, al descubrirse pensando nuevamente en Mirai Trunks y se volvió a girar nuevamente con brusquedad boca arriba, mirando nuevamente el techo"_¿PORQUE PIENSO TANTO EN EL? SOLO IMPORTA LO QUE YO SIENTA Y PIENSE NO LO QUE PIENSE EL O SIENTA... pero yo siento y pienso que ..¿Porque actúa como si nada?¿Porque después de que peleamos, hizo como si no fuéramos peleado?¿como hizo para disimularlo tan bien?..Entonces eso quiere decir que es un buen actor mentiroso, incluso a mi se me hace difícil ver cuando miente... Entonces ¿como sabre que me miente?..."_

_**"-¿PORQUE MIERDAS PIENSAS EN EL? ademas a ti no te debe importar si te miente porque el no es importante para ti-"** _De la nada estaba una Bra vestida completamente desde el cuello hasta los pies de cuero negro, que moldeaba su cuerpo a la perfección y no dejaba nada a la imaginación ya que abrazaba como 2da piel sus redondos pechos, la estrecha cintura, forraba aquel abdomen plano y sus voluptuosas y esbeltas piernas piernas quedaban a la vista, tenia una botas negra de cuero, que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, su cabello estaba peinado con una cola alta, dejando expuesto su hermoso rostro,tenia un látigo sostenido con una mano y lo giraba de un lado al otro, estaba parada junto a la venta mirando seriamente a Bra ._"Ahsss otra vez tu"_Dijo Bra con fastidio escrito en su rostro, sentándose para hablar mas cómoda, mirando directamente a su otra yo.

_**"-¿Acaso te**** desagrado?-"**_ Dijo con desdén en su rostro.

**_"-Te lo dije, te lo dije ...Que a ella no le agradabas, te dije que ella era mas buena que_ mala-"**dijo otra Bra pero esta estaba sentada en la cama justo a su lado, dándole la espalda a la Bra que estaba en la ventana...Esta Bra estaba vestida con unos pantalones y un top rojo de cuero y tenia el cabello suelto."no_ me agradas pero tampoco me eres indiferente"_ respondió Bra _**"-Pues cariño déjame decirte que soy tu sucia**_ **conciencia...-"** dijo la parte maléfica de su conciencia, Bra ignoro el comentario y decidió dejarlo asi.

_"Nunca voy a entender por que no te viste de ángel o algo así" _dijo Bra refiriéndose a la Bra que estaba sentada gusto a su lado._**"-Ya te dije que es lo mas decente que tienes en la cabeza**__ -" _dijo la ¿?-"_Disculpa siempre olvido tu nombre " dijo Bra_**_"-Me llamo Angeellll...ANGEL...No es tan_ difícil-"**respondió el lado angelical de Bra, su lado bueno.

_"Ahhh ya recuerdo porque olvido tanto tu nombre, si tu nombre parece de hombre"_ dijo Bra divertida _**"MI**_** NOMB.**"

**_"-CALLAOS NIÑAS ESTÚPIDAS... NO HICE APARICIÓN ASÍ POR QUE SI VENGO PORQUE SAB__ER__ ALGO...-"_** grito la bruja golpeando fuertemente con su látigo la cama, interrumpiendo al lado bueno de Bra , harta de la estúpida pelea que estaban teniendo Ángel y Bra _"A MI NO ME GRITES MALÉFICA NO TIENES DERECHO" _ **_"-jajajajaja PERO QUERIDA SOY TU CONCIENCIA, TU LADO MALO__ Y P__ARTE DE TU LINDA IMAGINACIÓN...-"_** rió la bruja, llevando su mano a su pecho para de ser teatral, como si tratara de decir algo doloroso pero la delataba su risa.

**_"- Y la verdad quisiera saber algo y por eso eh hecho aparición ¡Y_ TU!-"** señalo al lado bueno de Bra **_"- ÁNGEL, TAMBIÉN HAS VENIDO POR EL MISMO MOTIVO AUNQUE NO COMPARTIRÁS CONMIGO LA MISMA EMOCIÓN-"_ **dijo la bruja sonriendo maliciosamente mirando directamente a los ojos de Bra, mientras se sentaba a su lado, quedando el lado bueno a la derecha y el malo a la izquierda, Bra miro a Maléfica y luego a Ángel.

"_Bien estoy lista para el interrogatorio" _dijo Bra cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos con total tranquilidad**_"- La verdad es que no estas lista y te aseguro que no lo admitirás aun no estas lista para admitirlo-"_** dijo Maléfica sonriendo,inclinándose sobre ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara de Bra**_"- DE ESO NO ESTAMOS SEGURAS_ AUN-"** grito Ángel Alterada."Y_ ademas no se de que me hablas" _**_"-CÁLLATE A ESO HEMOS VENIDO ¿NO? PARA SACAR NUESTRAS NUESTRAS DUDAS Y PROPIAS CONCLUSIONES-"_** grito Maléfica respondiendo le a Ángel, quien se quedo callada y miro a otro lado**_"-Bra no te hagas la tonta ¿si?, no tienes un pelo de una... Y ademas sabes de que hablo, pero voy a ser mas precisa ...¿que paso en el viaje del tiempo? ¿porque tu Bra vegeta Brief pensaría tanto en eso? ¿porque Bra Brief le echaría tanta cabeza a lo que siente otra persona?-"_ ** De repente aquellas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa _"Bueno... Yo... Bueno tienes razón Jamas eh pensado en el bien de otra persona mas que el mio... y para tu pregunta tengo una respuesta... No lo se... Esa es mi respuesta" _Dijo Bra con el ceño fruncido... Siempre tenia una respuesta para Maléfica, pero hoy no quería pelear, hoy quería saber que pasaba, por que pensar tanto en alguien era una clara señal de que algo estaba pasando.

_**"-Creo que si sabes pero no lo quieres ver, porque no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver-"**_ dijo maléfica sonriendo_**"-Bra no la escuches ella esta loca de remate no le eches tanta cabeza a lo del viaje y a lo que siente tu hermano -"**_ dijo Ángel tomando las manos de Bra, quien las aparto de inmediato _"EL NO ES MI HERMANO " _grito Bra enfurecida y Ángel miro con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta ante la reacción de Bra, mientras que Maléfica reía ante aquella situación.

**_"-Te lo_****_ dije-"_**dijo Maléfica sonriendo le a Ángel**_"-Yo...yo... Es imposible ¿POR DIOS BRA_ REACCIONA?-"** grito Ángel mientras la tomaba por los hombros mientras le miraba horrorizada.

_"No entiendo que tratan de decir ustedes dos... hablen claro ...dime Maléfica ¿que sucede?" _pregunto Bra muy confundida.**_ "- La verdad es que yo no vine a decirte nada solo a ver y saber y la verdad es que me voy satisfecha...Sabes Ángel hagamos un trato, te cederé total control, ahora en adelante todo se hara como quieras... haremos todo a tu modo eso si mientras puedas y la contengas y cuando no puedas mas me cederás el control, sin chistar y cuando lo tenga, no quiero que me cuestiones na__da__ ¿bien?-"_** dijo Maléfica mirando a Ángel divertida, quien aun no salia de su asombro por la reacción de Bra, se levanto de la cama y miro directamente a los ojos llenos de maldad y oscuridad de Maléfica_"¿CONTROL? ¿DE QUE MIERDAS ESTÁN HABLANDO?" _grito Bra tratando de tener un poco de atención y le explicasen que sucedía, pero fue ignorada**_"-Se muy bien porque haces el trato...Lo haces porque sabes que vas a ganar... toda la jugada esta a tu favor...Tienes el partido asegurado-"_**Maléfica rió entre dientes **_"- JAJAJAJA Pero no vas a rechazar la proposición...La verdad es que me harías las cosas mas fáciles_** -**"** _"OIGAN YO SOY BRA USTEDES SON SEGUNDOS PAPELES SE SUPONE QUE YO DEBO SABER DE LO QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO IDIOTAS"_ Dijo Bra,desesperada por saber, pero esta fue nuevamente ignorada **_"-NO ACEPTARE Y TRATARE DE EVITARLO CADA SEGUNDO OBRANDO BIEN__ CUENTA-"_** la bruja rió del lado bueno de Bra **_"-Sabes que mientras mas demores... Mas fuerte serán las ganas, cada segundo sera de agonía y sufrirán lo sabes_ ¿no?-"** dijo la bruja mirándola seriamente a Ángel _"Un momento de quienes están hablando"_pregunto Bra.

_Angel bajo la mirada y_ susurro**_"-si-"_**_ Maléfica __asintió._

**_"-Bien nos marchamos,por hoy estoy satisfecha, duermas bi__en Bra-"_** dijo Maléfica levantándose de la cama y rodeaba la cama y rodeaba la cama hasta llegar a Angel y se paraba junto a ella _"Oigan ¿como que se van?... No me han dicho lo que vinieron a preguntar y porque ...oigan no se vayan, se supone ustedes me ayudan a ver las cosas con claridad " _dijo Bra mientra todo a su alrededor se tornaba negro y solo quedaban a la vista Bra sentada en la cama y su lado bueno y malo parada junto ella _**"-Cuando estés preparada para admitirlo, sabrás de que se trata lo que discutimos hoy, porque lo sabes Bra, solo que tu terquedad no te lo deja ver... No desesperes todo a su tiempo, todo a s****u**** tiempo-"**_ dijo Maléfica riendo a carcajadas, mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia una dirección contraria a la cama y la oscuridad la abrazaba, le siguió de vista hasta la que la perdió hasta que la oscuridad se la trago totalmente, pero hay en medio de la oscuridad junto a la cama un se encontraba parada Angel, quien le daba una mirada llena de tristeza **_"-Esto no va acabar bien, espero que seas fuerte Bra ,por que lo que viene no sera facil y aunque se que no se hará el bien quiero que sepas, que hay opciones muchas opciones siempre puedes elegir de una u otra forma...Solo que aveces no queremos ver esa opción, por que nos duele y por eso la negamos la quitamos de nuestras vistas y la descartamos como opción, y te daré un consejo Bra porque se que va a pasar, si elijes lo que creo que vas elegir...No importa lo que pase lucha por ello y pelea con aquellos que juzgan, haz oídos sordos a comentarios ciegos y venosos y enfrenta con ganas y orgullo las consecuencias de la _****_decisión, canta, ríe y llora y veras como todo_****_ mejora...Porque Bra el amor es un motivo para luchar y no descansar-"_** A consejo Ángel, mientras Bra iba perdiendo la conciencia y su vista se hacia borrosa y suavemente quedaba dormida en los brazos de morfeo, pero había escuchado cada palabra que dijo Ángel y lo supo, supo de que se trataba todo y pensó que era una confusión así que lo arrojo a una esquina de su mente.

Y Bra se quedo profundamente dormida entre los brazos de morfeo.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p>bueno ANGEL Y MALEFICA son el angelito y el diblito que llevamos por dentro XD solo que bra esta un poquito loquita y los ve...<p>

¡HOLA Laura! gracias por leer el fic... Tranquila no dejare de escribir este fic, pues ya le tengo hasta el final pensado.

tratare de publicar la semana que viene, espero publicar constantemente y si no publico es porque los estudios me están matando

lamento los errores soy principiante +.+` tenga un poquito de piedad.


	3. En el clavo

_**Aclaro que estos personajes no son míos son de Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Summary:**_

_Dolor,aveces las personas que menos creemos son las que sufren en silencio y la expresan como según ellos creen correcto como Bra con la rebeldía eh in respeto y Mirai ni la expresa y eso te puede llevar a la destrucción. Ellos nos enseñaran que debajo de esa aparente calma existen las más aterradoras y letales tormentas pero siempre hay motivos para resistir y esas es el amor a pesar de que este sea prohibido y que hay luchar sin importar lo que piensen y digan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Camino a la oscuridad<em>**

**_Camino a la Oscuridad, ...es nuestro sino. _**

**_Cada uno de nosotros camina hacia esa oscuridad que habita en lo mas profundo de nuestros pensamientos, esa oscuridad que hace que se nos encoja el corazón cuando pensamos en ella... en que tarde o temprano llegaremos._**

**_Es un camino embarrado, lleno de obstáculos, de charcos, de grandes montañas que escalar, pero seguimos caminando hacia ella sin prisas por llegar._**

**_Cuando somos pequeños no salimos del verde prado, siempre estamos ahí, todo es llano, soleado, ...perfecto._**

**_Pero a medida que crecemos, queremos salir de ese pequeño prado, queremos ver mundo, poder llegar mas allá aun de lo que nuestra vista alcanza._**

**_Al principio también es fácil. Caminamos con soltura, tranquilos, cruzas tu camino con el de muchas otras personas, unas caminaran contigo lejos, muy lejos, otras desaparecen por la maraña de caminos que conforme avanza el tiempo vas encontrando._**

**_Y al final, mas temprano que tarde, llegas a las Montañas... unas gigantes otras no tanto, unas con senderos que facilitan el camino, otras forjadas de la piedra, con rocas afiladas como espadas esperando un traspiés, un mal movimiento que te haga caer._**

**_Unos tienen la suerte de que alguien les acompaña en esa escalada, tienen su ayuda, su aliento, su animo. Otros no..._**

**_Sea como sea, cada uno es el que elige como afronta esas Montañas, pero ya sea solo o acompañado, todas esas montañas están creadas para algo._**  
><strong><em>El camino a la oscuridad no deja nada al azar.<em>**  
><strong><em>Esas Montañas nos hacen mas fuertes, mas cuidadosos, pero aun así nos hacen mas personas. Y lo mejor de todo,... es que al final, toda esa dura cordillera se acaba.<em>**

**_Se acaba, fue un camino duro, pero acaba. Y llegamos de nuevo a un llano... un manto verde que nos arropa, que nos refresca... y caminas, recorres el sendero, pero ahora la tranquilidad va contigo de la mano, sabes que el camino es cuesta abajo, que no nos supondra ningun esfuerzo recorrerlo._**

**_Y al final del sendero, cuando el cansancio se hace mas habitual en tu vida que el reposo, encuentras una cueva, la ves perfecta para descansar, caminas hacia ella, no puedes ver el final... la oscuridad se come las paredes... pero no tienes miedo a entrar, sabes que estaras bien, sabes que ya no te pasara nada... y caminas... camino a la oscuridad... y por fin, descansas... lo teniamos merecido... la oscuridad te envuelve, y cierras los ojos,... la oscuridad te llama... y duermes..._**

**_...duermes tanto que no recuerdas el momento en el que comenzaste a caminar, no recuerdas las Montañas, los caminos... tu mente los guarda, tan bien que no puedes encontrarlos... pero están ahi..._**

**_... y despiertas, la oscuridad sigue ahi... te rodea... pero hay un punto de luz._**

**_Caminas de nuevo a el... y llegas a la luz. Te miras. Miras a tu alrededor, un precioso prado verde te rodea... y al fondo, la Montañas... pero ahora no quieres andar, ahora toca disfrutar del Verde._**

**_Ya habrá tiempo de caminar... de recorrer el Camino a la Oscuridad._**

**_Ángel_****_ Oscuro_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el clavo.<em>**

Los rayos de luz atravesaron las finas y transparentes cortinas, despertando a Bra arrancándola de los brazos de morfeo.

_"¿Porque mierda las cortinas están abiertas?"_ se preguntó una malhumorada Bra, pensando que se encontraba en su antigua habitación y que sus oscuras cortinas estaban en par en par. Enojada por no haberlas cerrado anteriormente pensó.

_"Rayos de sol de mierda...Maldita sea ya no podre dormir más ¿porque no las cerré anoche?"_ extrañada, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, miro las cortinas con ganas cerrarlas por arte de magia, pero al mirarlas la realidad le impacto con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no eran sus cortinas, que no se encontraba en su habitación, no estaba en su hogar ni siquiera en su tiempo.

Su mente empezó rebobinar todo lo que sucedió desde la fiesta, frustrada se llevó las manos a la cara y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.

Y recortó de la charla que tuvo la noche interior, la charla con maléfica y Angel,callo en cuenta de que algo sucedía con ella y que lo debía averiguar costará lo que costará.

-Toc,toc,toc- tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

- Bra soy Bulma, te traje lo que dejaste lavando ayer - dijo Bulma del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasé- dijo Bra. Quitándose las manos de la cara.

Se oyó la puerta abriéndose, dando paso a una Bulma que miro de una vez a su dirección.

-¿Te desperté o ya estabas despierta?- pregunto, entrando ya habitación, camino hasta la mesa de noche justo al lado derecho de cama, depositando allí la ropa de Bra.

- No el puto sol se encargó del trabajo- contó Bra malhumorada.

Bulma abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar las grosería de Bra.

-Bra tus primeras palabras en el día y son ¿groserías?- reclamo suavemente Bulma.

Bra quien miraba fijamente el techo frunció el ceño.

-Sí... Me va a tener que disculpa señora Bulma pero lo que yo diga apenas me levante no le concierne y déjeme decirle que aquí donde estoy, estoy siendo muy educada y suave con usted, además usted no es quien para reclamarme- respondio Bra con un tono de voz dulce pero sus palabras eran todo lo contrario, giro la cabeza y mirada a su dirección.

- No quiero pelear con alguien tan temprano así que empezamos de nuevo, Buenos días Mirai Bulma- dijo Bra sonriendo y cerrando los ojos obteniendo un aspecto tierno.

Mirai Bulma abrió levemente la boca por la impresión de sus palabras, pero concordó de que era muy temprano y le siguió el juego de Bra.

- Buenos días Bra- sonrió.

Se giro y se dirijo a la salida, cuando tuvo su mano a centímetro de la cerradura, volteo a mirar hacia Bra quien aun le seguía sonriendo, y se quedo mirandola por unos segundos fijamente como tratando de ver algo, pero reacciono y salio de la habitación.

Bra abrió los ojos, dejo de sonreír, miro la puerta donde hacia uno segundos había desaparecido Mirai Bulma y dio un resoplo de frustración, quito su mirada de la puerta

"_¿Cómo llegue a esto?"_ Bra Ladeo la cabeza hacia los lados y se sentó en la cama para espabilarse todo el sueño, se estiró y se sentó a orillas de la cama busco con la mirada su teléfono, lo encontró al lado de su ropa, lo tomo y visualizo la hora. 7:30PM quiso gritar por tan temprana hora pero se contuvo y tomo la ropa que estaba en la mesilla de noche y dejo el teléfono donde estaba, al tomar la ropa los recuerdos de anoche hablando con Mirai en la lavandería sin pantys, se le vinieron a la mente causándole risa.

_"Soy una descarada sin remedio"_ sonriendo se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, al salir miro hacía los lados buscando un alma por el pasillo, al no hallarla caminó al baño y entro.

El baño era grande parecía casi una habitación, poseía una bañera blanca mas o menos grande en la esquina del baño, justo en frente de la bañera estaba la ducha, la cual era de vidrio biselado con lindas formas, junto a la puerta del baño a la izquierda, se hallaba un mesón de malmor más o menos largo, donde había 2 lavamanos, era hermoso, debajo del mesón había cajones grises supuso que allí guardaban objetos de uso personales, justo arriba del mesón había un espejo del mismo largo del meson. El inodoro se hallaba al lado del meson.

Cerró la puerta y Dejo la ropa en el mesón y se puso a buscar un cepillo de dientes hallo uno azul "Sí este baño solo lo utiliza Mirai, entonces esto es de el, seguro no le debe importar" imagino Bra.

Se aseo la boca con el cepillo, se lavo la cara con el jabón que se encontraba en el lavamanos, se miro en el espejo detallando su cara en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, recordó cuando hablo con su lado bueno y malo.

_"SÍ que estoy loca para llegar a verlas "_ rio Bra por su locura, dejo de pensar y se quitó la franela dejándola caer en el piso y camino hasta la tina, giro la llave de agua caliente , la tiña empezó a llenarse rápidamente.

De repente Bra recordó que no tomo ninguna toalla del closet así que salió del baño y camino hacia el closet del pasillo abrió la puerta, rápidamente dio con la pila de toallas, tomo una grande y otra pequeña.

Cuando cerró la puerta del closet con una sonrisa en los labios por haber logrado su objetivo, entro en el baño y cerró la puerta con llave, dejo los paños junto a la tina la cual para entonces ya estaba por la mitad.

Bra vio que habían puros artículos de aseo personal de hombre, lo cual era de esperarse.

Bra suspiro tenia que comprar muchas cosas, se encogió de hombros y decidió meterse a la tina cerro la llave y entro, gimió de placer cuando el agua caliente hizo contacto con su piel, se hundió hasta la altura de su nariz, dejando solo en la superficie sus ojos. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que la tina era más honda de lo que esperaba, ya que sentada le faltaba unos centímetros para llegar a la orillas de la tina y sus pies ni rozaban el extremo contrario de la tina. La tina era bastante grande y espaciosa, pero ni siquiera había terminado se detallar la inmensa tina cuando las preguntas invadieron su mente.

_"¿Cómo estará hoy?"_ Se pregunto Bra**_ "-Bien ¿porque no ah de estarlo?"-_** respondió Ángel, que se encontraba justo en frente de ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la Tina, tocando el agua con la punta de sus dedos y la movía pausadamente.

_-"¿Ya? ¿Tan temprano quieren fastidiar?"-_ Dijo Bra sacando su cabeza del agua para hablar.

**_-"Sípi...Bra pensar tanto en tu hermano es ridículo, además el no te a dicho nada para que te preocupes, y de seguro tu te estás haciendo una película en tu mente sobre Mirai, quien no te ah dicho ni pío"-_**dijo Angel quien no la miraba a los ojos, simplemente seguía jugando con el agua.

**-"Te apoyaría si te hubiera comentado algo, o al menos te pidiese ayuda con el asunto que según tu el tiene"-** dijo Angel.

Bra le miró -_" tiene razón"-_ dijo mientras miraba fijamente en agua.

Angel la miro sonriente y contenta a Bra **_-"¿ Enserio?...Pensé que te costaría entenderlo, no creí que fuera tan fác"-_**

_-" Tienes toda la razón debo averiguar que es realmente lo que Mirai esconde...seguro tiene hasta miedo de hablar del tema y por eso no dice nada, Gracias Angel, pensé eras inútil pero en realidad me has ayudado"-_ interrumpió Bra con una sonrisa a su lado bueno, mientras la miraba fijamente.

_**-" Sabes olvida lo que dije"**-_ dijo Angel llevándose las manos a La cara.

_-"Pero ¿porque si ha sido se ayuda?"-_ dijo Bra confundida.

Angel decido ignorar su comentario _**-" Porque quieres averiguar que le sucede a Mirai ¿acaso te importa? Que yo sepa no ayudas a nadie a menos que te convenga"- **_indago.

_-" Lo voy averiguar porque me da la gana... porque me da la maldita gana de saber ademas no tengo otra cosa que hacer durante los próximos meses "-_ respondió Bra dándole un mirada casi furiosa.

_Angel rio**-"Bra que bajo haz caído...¿Enserio en eso se reducido tu vida? andando de vieja chismosa averiguando lo que no le importa...-**rio nuevamente Angel-** Yo no se pero deberías ocupar tu tiempo en algo mas productivo ¿no crees?, no pendiente de la vida de otros voy a dar un consejo buscate una vida**_**_ propia..._**-aconsejo su lado bueno-_** pero lo haces puro por saber ¿verdad? Lo único que tienes es curiosidad no hay otra cosa más**** ¿cierto****?"- **_pregunto Angel miedosa ante la respuesta.

_-" Yo hago lo que a mi me plazca no lo que tu digas y respondiendo a tu estúpida pregunta no entiendo porque habría de haber otra cosa, según tu ¿debo tener motivos?... ¿Porque haces esas tontas preguntas?"-_ dijo un tanto enojada Bra.

**_-" Eh ... Yo ejem yo "-_ **Angel empezó a rascarse el cuello en señal de nerviosismo.

_-" Es más quiero que me expliques que estaban hablando tu y maléfica ... Y hablando de ella ¿donde esta? -"_ dijo Bra buscándola con La mirada.

**_-" No quiso venir ...Y respecto a lo de anoche yo no te lo puedo decir, ¿sabes?ya me voy adiós -"_** se despidió de Bra y de un instante a otro ya no estaba.

_-" COBARDE"-_ grito mentalmente Bra, suspiro y decidió agarrar el Champú que estaba a la orillas de la tina.

Al destapar lo,su mundo se paralizo y su cabeza dio vueltas, el olor invadió su cabeza impregnando todo su sentidos haciéndole vibrar cada nervio, algo se retorció con fuerza dentro de su pecho, el impacto del olor le hizo estremecerse, era un olor claramente de hombre, olía a limpio lavandas y otro olor que era mas fuerte el cual no supo identificar, cual era el olor tan imponente, realmente olía bien.

Tenia tatuado con fuego en su mente, aquel olor tan silvestre tan varonil tan dulce , de inmediato se le vino a la mente cuando estaban discutiendo en la maquina del tiempo y justo cuando el empezó a disculparse las puntas de sus cabellos le rozaron la cara, recordó el olor que tenían, concordada con el champú pero faltaba algo, un olor fuerte como a hierba verde y menta , olió nuevamente el champú al no hallarlo se preguntó si utilizaba otro artículo de limpieza.

Miro nuevamente la orilla de la tina, la cual solo encontró un jabón frunció el ceño solo utilizaba un jabón y un champú.

_"Entonces¿ cual era ese olor?". _se pregunto.

Decidió quitarle hierro al asunto y colocó un poco de champú en la mano, deposito el envase en su sitio.

Comenzó a lavarse el cabello con suaves masaje y al mismo tiempo se permitía gozar el olor que desprendía el champú.

Luego tomo el jabón y lavo meticulosamente el cuerpo, y se enjuago lentamente el cuerpo.

Cuando terminó salio de tina tomo la toalla grande y La enrollo en su cuerpo y la pequeña la enrollo en su cabello.

Camino hasta el mesón buscó un cepillo para peinarse.

Frunció el ceño y abrió el cajón del medio, hallándose con una afeitadora automática tijeras peines y el CEPILLO.

Contenta lo tomo y se peino con el, tomo su ropa y se vistió cuando termino guardo el cepillo donde lo encontró y cerró bien el cajón. Decide explorar y busca en otros cajones a ver que hay.

Hallo artículos de aseo personal casi sonrió al hallar un desodorante así que se coloco un poco en sus axilas, cuando termino miro el desodoroante y luego se encojio de hombros lo guardo donde lo encontró, exploro en los otros cajones solo hallo artículos del baño decidió dejar su exploración, ya debía bajar.

Se dirijo a la bañera y busco con su mano el bajante cuando lo hallo quito la tapa permitiendo que fluyera el agua sucia.

Tomo la toalla que había utilizado y se seco la mano.

Cuando terminó salio del baño camino hacia el closet tiro las toallas sucias al cesto y fue a la habitación buscando sus convers rojas.

No las hallaba y le estaba empezando a enojar.

Miro detalladamente la habitación y se encendió el bombillo " la cama" casi corriendo se metió debajo de la cama y los hallo.

Sonrió se estiró a tomarlos pero su mano con algo llama su atención.

Casi pegado a la pared había un caja de color azul.

Frunció el ceño y le resto importancia.

Tomo sus zapato y sale debajo de la cama, rápidamente se los coloca los zapatos, y le hecha un vistazo a la habitación y le molesto la cama desarreglada corrió hacia la cama la arreglo rapìdamente, cuando se hallo con resultado satisfactorios tomo su estuche salio al pasillo, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y al estar en el último escalón.

Su mirada busco algo como si fueran imanes hacia el metal como si necesitase mira allí por una u otra causa, miro hacia la cocina donde vio a Mirai Trunks y Mirai Bulma, algo nuevamente se retorcío en con fuerza en su pecho, y su piel empezó arder como fuego bajo la piel.

Y fue donde su mente dejo de escuchar cualquier ruido, era como escuchar un vídeo sin sonido ignorando y opacando todo alrededor de Mirai, su mirada solo se enfocaba en el, Bra lo escaneo rápidamente estaba vestido con una franela negra con un chaleco sin mangas amarillo y un pantalón alto de color negro su cabello largo estaba mojado por el baño.

El solo hablaba con Mirai Bulma de algo que Bra no se tomaba el trabajo de escuchar, mientras miraba su taza de café.

Sólo eso hablaba mientras veía la taza que estaba entre sus manos, Bra miro su boca no lo podía evitar, era como si un imán para sus ojos se tratasen, necesitaba verla detallarla, eran llenos sus labios de abajo parecían ser más llenos que los de arriba pero a la vez eran finos de color rosa pálido, parecía que se movieran en cámara lenta para ella. Bra perdió completamente el aliento, las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraron su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas su respiración se entre cortó.

De repente sin previo aviso Mirai Trunks alzó su mirada con rapidez justamente en dirección a de ella. Bra se tenso completamente dejo de respirar, sintió su sangre espesa y caliente como la cera a pleno fuego, dejando de correr a la habitual velocidad, en ese mili segundo en ese instante su corazón dejo de latir su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas muy rápido.

Sus miradas chocaron, 2 piedras colisionaron,2 imanes se atrajeron con una fuerza sobrenatural, atravesándose una contra la otra, una guerra de mirada campan empezó era indescriptible solo existía es momento ese instante.

En un segundo el universo de Bra dejo existir su mundo ya no estaba,solo estaba ella en la completa oscuridad sumisa en ella, sosteniendo esa mirada, como si nada más importará que ellos mirándose a los ojos, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Era indescriptible la fuerza de la mirada de Mirai, quien tenía un brillo raro como de malasia y Bra lo captó en el instante ese brillo ella lo conocía, ese brillo era oscuridad, una que era abrasadora que la ahogaba, su mirada la quemaba a carne viva como si debajo de su piel no corriera sino la ardientemente lava quedándole viva, aquella mirada busco algo en la de ella y sin permiso la inundó, la leyó.

Ella la gran Bra Brief se sentía, se sentía VIVA después de tantos años por fin se sentía viva, algo en ella se retorcía con fuerza algo se alojó en la boca de su estómago que se retorcía a una rapidez inhumana, de repente una suave calidez la invadió desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies y se sintió liviana como si estuviera volando sin levitar.

Bra sonrió ella no se quedaría con esa mirada ella se la devolvería con justo y con paquetes extras gratuito.

Le lanzó esa mirada que ella tenia para escanear tratando de buscar algo en su mirada concentrándose completamente en aquellas pupilas de cielo y agua, bañándose en ese turquesa agua como si de un mar se tratase, bañándose en aquella calidez y a la vez frialdad, se hundió en ese mar, un mar que empezó a oscurecer sin motivos parénte a picarse, nado buscando la verdad entre aquellas arrecifes afiladas hechas de mentiras oscuras, y como la princesa de Ariel fue en busca de objetos prohibidos, pero en su caso de verdades que se negaban salir a la superficie, de verdades prohibidas de saberse, negadas a dar paso entre lo cotidiano de el mundo acuático porque simplemente vienen de la tierra de más allá de lo cotidiano... Más allá del mundo en que vivimos.

Bra se aventuró nado entre esas aguas profundas como la princesa Ariel, pero paro al darse cuenta que estaba en la completa oscuridad y oxígeno le faltaba quiso volver a la superficie, pero al girar para salir para ir hacia la superficie.

Algo la detuvo una mano la tomo del brazo arrastrándola con fuerza hacia al fondo grito pero de su boca no salía nada ni un sonido solo las ultimas burbujas de oxigeno, con una mano trataba de alcanzar la superficie, pero veía como era alejada a cada segundo de ella con velocidad impresionante, trato de luchar para escapar pero no lo lograba, con desesperación se giro a mirar a su contrincante, pero se congeló completamente, de pronto el horror invadió su cuerpo con fuerza como si un tsunami de miedo hubiese impactado contra ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su pupila se redujeron al tener contacto con los horrorosos ojos de la persona que le tomaba del brazo y le arrastraba, una bola de nervios y miedos creció repentinamente en su estomago.

Sus ojos Eran completamente negro y la pupila Blanca casi dilatada y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos le miraba con sonrisa de maldad, sus labios eran tan blanco como la cal adornados por afilados colmillos y su cabello era gris , era espantoso. Reconoció la fracciones.

Casi muere al darse cuenta de que era...Mirai... Mirai Trunks y la realidad impacto con fuerza la cabeza de Bra.

Ladeo la cabeza con fuerza, apartando la mirada, perdiendo la guerra, respiro agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, miro horrorizada nuevamente a la dirección de Mirai, quien miraba su ¿taza? ¿Que SUCEDIÓ? parecía que nada hubiera sucedido, que su mirada no había cambiado de dirección nunca, que jamás hubieran hecho contacto visual , parecía como si ¿nada hubiese pasado? Ni siquiera respiraba agitada mente , ¿acaso no le había afectado a EL como le afecto a ella?.

Estaba empezando a dudar de la situación, parecía que ella hubiera soñado despierta eh hubiese despertado bruscamente.

Sólo eso solo una alucinación.

Bra estaba nerviosa y no sabia porque, -OH BRA QUÉ HACES ALLÍ PARADA VEN A LA MESA EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO... TE ESTÁBAMOS ESPERANDO VEN DULZURA - grito desde la cocina Mirai Bulma, quien le daba una sonrisa de dulzura y los ojos brillosos.

Bra reacciono y respiro hondo trato de eliminar totalmente de su cabeza cualquier recuerdo de lo sucedido . Bajo el ultimo escalón, se dio cuenta se que estaba sudando, cuando una fría gota de agua resbalo por su cien, la quito con su mano y camino a pasos pausado atravesando lentamente la sala, cuando llegó a la isla de cocina tomo una silla alta y se sentó sin mirar en ningún momento a Mirai.

- Qué bueno que bajaste estuvimos a punto de comenzar sin ti- dijo sonriente Bulma.

Bra no dijo nada solo la miro seriamente, aun no digerido completamente lo sucedido.

- Bra¿te sucede algo?... estas algo pálida- pregunto Mirai Bulma mirándola con cierta preocupación.

-No - respondió secamente Bra.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto nuevamente Mirai Bulma.

- Sí- dijo Bra ahora sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Bra - llamo Mirai Bulma, con preocupación escrita en la cara busco la mano de Bra para confortar.

- ¿Sabes? puedes confiar en mi o Trunks- ofreció su confianza Mirai Bulma con paternidad en su voz.

Cuando encontró la mano de Bra sujeto, Bra abrió los ojos en par en par.

todo sucedió rapido, Bra quito mejor dicho arranco su mano de la suya que si esta tuviera lepra, la miro amenazante . Bulma asustada la miro pidiendo disculpas preguntándose que es lo que había hecho para recibir aquel rechazo y Bra vio en los ojos de Mirai Bulma un destello de dolor.

- Sr. Bulma no me vuelva a tocar jamás en su vida ... odio cualquier tipo de contacto físico con alguien- explico BRA.

-Yo yo lo siento ... No quería molestarte.- dijo una Mirai Bulma preocupada.

- Mama será mejor que sirvas ya el desayuno - dijo un Mirai Trunks que ni se había inmutado ante la escena, simplemente seguía viendo su taza como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Está bien hijito , ya te sirvo tu comida - dijo Mirai Bulma quien le beso la cien a Mirai Trunks . Bra dirijo ahora su afilada mirada en dirección a Mirai.

Bra no perdió de vista los gestos de Mirai Trunks quien solo en una fracción de segundo en un instante los ojos de Mirai Trunks mostraron dolor ante contacto de Mirai Bulma, como si le doliera.

Pero solo eso una fracción un segundo.

Bra se pregunto si de verdad había alucinado, pero gracias a su memoria supo que no era así, también supo que lo de las escaleras tampoco.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando Mirai Bulma agradeció la comida.

Bra miro su plato es cual era emparedados de pollo, tocinetas, huevos cocidos ensalada de frutas y chocolate caliente.

- Bra ¿quieres espuma para tu chocolates?- pregunto Mirai Bulma..

- No así está bien - contesto Bra.

- Gracias por la comida mama -agradeció Mirai Trunks.

- De nada hijito - respondió Bulma sonriente.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, Bra frunció el ceño cuando desayunaba en su casa había de todo menos silencio, era todo un caos, en su casa esto eran horas de catástrofe, el tiempo corría a una velocidad impresionante.

Su hermano comiendo a máxima velocidad, Bulma peleando con cualquiera de los tres.

Bien sea con su padre por equis cosa, Bien sea por como come o por lo que dice o por lo grosero, con su hermano por su rápida forma de comer o con ella por no agradecer la comida o por levantarse tarde para ir a la escuela o por decir algún comentario ácido o fuera de lugar.

Al parecer estaba extrañando esa hora del desayuno , _"¿será que estoy tan acostumbrada al ruido a esta hora ...que ahora hace sentir incompleta?o ¿estoy extrañando a mi familia y su comportamiendo?" _se pregunto Bra.

Miro hacia Mirai Trunks quien comía a una velocidad aceptable sin hacer ruido pero obviamente una gran cantidad de comida después de todo era un sayajin. sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados y se limitó a comer su desayuno.

- Bueno yo necesito comprar algunas cosas. .. ¿A que hora esta el Centro Comercial abierto?- pregunto Bra, mientras terminaba de comer.

Mirai Bulma y Mirai Trunks se miraron uno al otro y después la miraron a ella.

- ¿Qué?... No pregunte donde estaba namek o si habían visto a un dios- dijo Bra un tanto enojada.

- Bra sabemos lo que preguntas te ... Pero debes entender que hay muy pocos recursos económicos como para que el país invierta dinero en los centros comerciales que ni existen debido a la locura de los androides... y que no hay señal ni nada por el estilo, es más tener un teléfono celular como el tuyo es un gran lujo aquí aunque no sirve de mucho debido a que no sirven la señal la cual es realmente mala, es posible que tu línea móvil no éxista es más ni la empresa que creo tu teléfono exista debido a que, se creó en un mundo alternativo que permitió su desarrollarlo en el transcurso de los años pero aquí no se pudo por los desastres que los androides causaron, aquí no existen centros comerciales pero si existen mercados donde vende algo parecido a lo que tu quieres no hay muchas marcas ni variedades que digamos pero algo es algo, - informo Mirai Bulma con pena.

-Mm mm ya veo, eh bueno y ¿tengo que comprar en un mercado? - pregunto Bra asqueada ante la idea.

- Si- respondió Mira Bulma.

Bra suspiro frustrada, y le miró - Bueno y ¿donde puedo sacar efectivo? O mejor dicho ¿ cual es el Banco más cercano?- pregunto Bra mientras sacaba una cápsula de su estuche y la presionaba.

Haciendo aparecer un lindo monedero de color beige y lo abría dejando ver una gran cantidad de dinero, tarjetas de débito y crédito.

Mirai Bulma y Mirai Trunks la miraban impresionados preguntándose porque quería cargar más efectivo si allí tenia suficiente como para comprarse todo lo que quisiera sin preguntar precios.

- Eh Bra aquí no hay muchos bancos y los pocos que están en función seguro no te podrían facilitar la cantidad de dinero que quieres o necesitas...Además tus tarjetas no creo que sirvan igual que tu teléfono de seguro los bancos que lo crearon aquí no existe - respondió amablemente Bulma.

- ¿EN SERIO OSEA QUE AQUI MI TARJETAS NO SIRVE DE NADA ? QUIERES DECIR QUE ¿NO TENGO DINERO?¿CÓMO PUTAS VOY A VIVIR SÍ NO TENGO DINERO PARA MANTENERME?...seguro no me alcanzará el dinero para comprar todo lo que necesito - dijo Bra alterada.

- Bra aquí no valen las cosas al mismo precio que en tu tiempo - dijo Bulma sonriendo.

- mm mm Buen punto - dijo Bra mirando su plato pensativa.

-¡Bueno no muy lejos de aquí hay un mercado, Trunks estaría encantado de acompañarte! ... Hoy es un lindo día para que paseen , además estaré un poco ocupada y trunks tiene unos días libre de trabajo ¿cierto Trunks?- Comento Bulma un tanto emocionada, tratando de calmar a Bra.

-Sí ... Vamos ya yo termine - Dijo Mirai Trunks levantándose para lavar su plato pero fue detenido por su madre.

-Descuida yo lo hago ve con Bra- dijo Bulma tomándole del Brazo.

- Bien- dijo Mirai Trunks.

- Bueno espérame aquí ya vengo - dijo Bra mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla y salía disparada hacia arriba.

Bulma y Mirai la miraron confundidos.

Después de unos minutos Bra bajo precipitadamente por las escalera.

Cuando estuvo en frente de Mirai Trunks quien se encontraba en los muebles, se dio cuenta de que Bra se había maquillado levemente, sus labios estaban pintados de un lindo brillo de color melocotón y olía a melocotón, sus párpados una fina línea color negro y sus pestañas no necesitaban nada ya que eran muy largas.

-Ya nos podemos ir... ¿Mirai?- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por frente a sus ojos tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ah?¿Que?... ah si digo...ok- respondio un tanto descolocado. Mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia la salida, abrió la puerta para que Bra saliera primero, Bra quiero estaba descolocada pues Mirai era muy caballeroso con ella a pesar se que ella era lo contrario con el.

Cuando salieron del departamento caminaron por los descuidados y largos pasillos de Cápsulas Corp. Hasta bajar por las escaleras que los llevo a la deprimida sala donde ya las colchonetas y estaban recogida y amontonadas en una esquina de la sala. No había ningún alma.

- ¿Donde están todos?- pregunto Bra

- La mayoría de seguro trabajando y las mujeres y niños se encuentran en otra área de cápsula...en esta sala solo duermen- respondió Mirai.

Atravesaron la sala fueron a la cocina donde al abrir la puerta se encontraban dos mujeres una alta de cabellos castaños sueltos un tanto blanqueo por la vejez, su figura era un tanto esbelta pero se notaba que la vejez ya le estaba haciendo la visita, pero aun así se podía apreciar la elegante belleza y otra mujer más bajita de contextura gruesa su cabello ya estaba totalmente blanco y estaba amarrado con una forma de cebolla con una cola, se notaba que ella ya era una mujer mayor.

Al abrir la puerta Lo mujer bajita volteó y ver a Trunks sus ojos brillaron intensamente como el de una madre al no ver a su hijo por mucho tiempo, le estiró los brazos para que fuera a abrazarla cosa que Trunks no se hizo rogar y la rodeo con sus fuentes brazos y la llevo a su fuerte pecho y le puso su mentón en la cabeza. Al girarse Bra pudo apreciar los ojos morados de la mujer eran hermosos destilaban tranquilidad y sabiduría, el rostro de la señora era blanco y lizo pero mas que todo destilaba bondad y madurez. La mujer mas esbelta se veía mas joven delante de la mujer regordeta, cuando se giro se pudo apreciar unos ojos grises y rasgos faciales muy elegante tenia el cabello suelto y corto que de alguna forma loca apuntaba a todas direcciones, pero igual que la mujer regordeta su ojos destilaban bondad y comprensión.

-Oh mi niño ... ya estas aquí... pensé que no volvería hasta el jueves - dijo la mujer bajita mientras sacaba su cabeza del escondite de su pecho y alzaba su cabeza para mirarlo directamente al la cara.

- Eh si pero un pequeño inconveniente y...Aquí estoy Sure - dijo Mirai relatando levemente lo sucedido.

-¿Inconveniente? ¿QUÉ TE PASO? ¿estas herido? ¿sucedió algo? ¿la tierra esta otra vez en peligro? nació acaso otro Cell revolucionado acasomakiGerocreootroinventoquesedesarrollaconlosañoscomoCellyyanacio y y -

-No no calmante no es nada de eso Surena ... Ella fue el motivo por la cual llegue más rápido aquí - explico Mirai señalando a Bra, tratando de calmar a mujer.

De repente un golpe callo en la cabeza de Mirai sorprendiéndolo. Miro en busca del culpable mientras se masajeaba el lugar golpeado.

- Mirá Sure reencarno romeo en nuestro Trunks, muchacho mentiroso te hemos preguntado durante meses si pretendías a una muchacha y nos decías que no... Que mentiroso peque- dijo la mujer alta mientras negaba.

- Pero no se puede negar que tiene muy buen gusto el muchacho - dijo La mujer alta mientras se acercaba a Bra y la escaneaba con la mirada crítica y giraba alrededor de Bra quien no hacia nada más que cerrar los ojos y cruzar los brazos.

- Niña pero mira la anchura de tus caderas estas en la época correcta para dar a luz a un fuerte bebé de nuestro Trunks, y por tu carita con debes tener unos dieci tanto años, no sabia que Trunks le gustasen mas pequeñas que el, bueno a la final al que le debe gustar es a el ¿no?- dijo feliz la mujer mientras trunks casi se desmaya el comentario de la mujer - un momento tu cara se ne hace familiar.

- GRACIAS AL CIELO LO NOTAS TE Nanami... Ella es mi hermana del otro tiempo no es ninguna novia mía - informado Mirai aliviado.

Nanami quien palideció ante la información se sonrojo fuertemente muy avergonzada por sus palabra - lo siento - se disculpo con Bra.

-PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO MUCHACHO - reclamo nanami a Mirai.

- por que el golpe que me diste no me dio tiempo de decirlo- defendió Mirai , nanami rápidamente se puso hacer otra cosa para quitar su vergüenza y enojo.

Sure rio- disculpa por el incidente muchacha ven pasa y siéntate dime ¿como te llamas? - pregunto cálida mente Sue.

- Bra ... Vieja voy con prisa así que hable rápido- dijo secamente Bra mientras se sentaba en la mesa de cocina, y Sure se sentaba frente a ella.

- BRA ella no es ninguna vieja respeta la por favor - reprendio Mirai quien se la quería comer.

- OYE ME T-

- No peleen por favor además peque ella no dice mentira yo soy una vieja - dijo con amabilidad Sure mientras miraba cálida mente a los ojos de Bra, como si envés de ofenderle le hubiera dicho un cumplido, Bra le sostuvo la miraba.

De la nada la mujer cambio su mirada cálida a una completamente diferente a una llena de tristeza y horror los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron y rápidamente bajo la mirada y se levantó.

- eh peque ¿quieres tu café negro de siempre? - Mirai quien no le había quitado lo vista nunca le pregunto.

- ¿Sucede algo Sure? -

- No no niño para nada - respondió

- y porque lloras - interrogó nuevamente

- no lloro solo me callo basuritas en los ojos - respondió

Mirai al ver que no le sacaría nada se callo por el momento.

Sure le dío en un vaso desechable tapa el café a mirai quien lo acepto justos amento.

Bra se levantó y salio de la cocina sin despedirse Mirai le siguió.

- Adiós sure adiós Nana - se despidió

-Adiós que les vaya bien cuiden se - deseo Nanami

-tenga cuidado - dijo Sure

- Siempre - grito mirai llegando al lado de Bra y despegó sin decir nada, bra le siguió los talones.

Cuando llegaron Mirai aterrizó en un callejón para no llamar la atención y Bra le siguió.

- aquí está el mercado - dijo mirai y bra solo le miró.

Mirai al no recibir respuesta salio del callejón encontrándose con mercado lleno de colores, variedades y olores.

Bra empezó a buscar ropa compró muchos top, camisas, franelas, un par de pantalones ajustados, licras, camisas de tiras y largas, zapatos la mayoría de tacón alto y un par de botas.

- Vaya aquí la ropa es muy barata y buena- comento Bra mientras miraba un pantalón azul de talle bajo.

- Eh si creo- respondió Mirai distraído quien se encontraba al espaldas de Bra mirando un collar muy hermoso de finas tiras de oro blanco con una B de dije la cual estaba adornadas con pequeños y redondos cristales.

Lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo acarició con su dedo pulgar y pensó que se vería hermoso en el fino y delicado cuello de Bra.

- Disculpe ¿Para su novia? - pregunto la mujer de tez dorada cabellos rojos y ojos color miel.

- eh ... no, para mi hermana - respondió Mirai.

- oh ya veo. .. supongo que es la de cabello azul - dijo la mujer mirando en dirección a Bra quien estaba distraída mirando el pantalón azul.

- eh si... ¿como lo supo?- dijo mirando un tanto desconfiado a la mujer.

- pues has estado con ella por todo el mercado de arriba abajo y pues ella te pregunta si le queda bien algo o no normalmente lo hace una pareja- Mirai un tanto sonrojado miro nuevamente el dije sin decir nada.

- Es de oro Blanco y los cristales son de diamantes - informo la mujer Mirai la miro sorprendido.

- ¿di-diamantes? - pregunto por si había escuchado mal.

- Sí joven... diamantes el collar tiene un precio de 1600 Zens - informo

- oh - miro nuevamente el collar quitando sus manos de el .

la señora le miró un tanto enternecida por el desánimo del joven.

- ¿Sabe? cuando tenía mi joyería este collar era lo más sencillo y barato que tenia en mi tienda y costaba alrededor se 4000 -relato la mujer y Mirai casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, pero no entendía si esa cifra le parecía alta ya Bra tenia casi 5 veces eso en su gran monedero en efectivo esa mañana, y tenia miedo de saber cuanto quería sacar del banco a principios de la mañana. Pero callo y escucho a la señora

- Sabe joven usted ha sido el único que ha mirado ese collar desde lo puse en venta, la gente no tiene la cantidad de dinero para comprarlo y además la joyería es lo último que necesita una persona para esta época, no eh vendido más que accesorios de fantasía y por lo que no me eh molestado en colocar la verdadera joyería pesada en mi toldo, ya que lo único que llamarán son a ladrones pero no se pierde la esperanza de que venderé algo bien como ese collar, así que hagamos un trato - propuso la mujer. Y mirai la miro interesado.

- le escucho- respondió mirai quien no sabia porque quería regalarle algo así Bra, pero sentía que solo quería verla con ese collar tan hermoso.

- usted me pagará en el transcurso del mes y medio, el collar de esta forma 800 Zens este mes y el otro 800 más cuando termines de pagarlo te entrego la compra y listo ¿trato?- estiró la mujer con seguridad su mano.

La cual a los segundos fue estrechada por Mirai.

- Trató- dijo con satisfacción en su rostro.

- bien entonces así quedamos joven¿?...-

-Trunks ...Trunks Vegeta Brief- respondió Mirai .

La mujer le miró sorprendida.

-¿Brief? ¿Usted acaso es hijo de Bulma Brief la dueña de cápsula Corp.? - preguntó la mujer

- si- susurro Mirai un tanto apenado

-Wooo - dijo la mujer

- y usted es ¿?- pregunto Trunks

- Amaira Turne - respondió - encantada de conocerlo.

- Igualmente Amaira - respondió Mirai soltando su mano.

- entonces así quedamos nos vemos pronto - dijo Mirai despidiéndose

-nos vemos pronto - se despidió Amaira

Mirai asintió y fue junto Bra - Mirai toma esas bolsas de ahí - señaló Bra unas 10 bolsas en el piso Mirai suspiro y las tomo con la mano libre que hace unos momentos acariciaban el collar.

- Bien ahora a comprar ropa interior- dijo Bra como si una niña de 4 años hablara de discovery Kids , Mirai se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar el episodio de ayer son ella inclinada sin nada y luego las pantys.

Bra agarro a Mirai de la mano y le obligó a ir, cuando hallo el toldo de ropa íntima le obligo estar a su lado Mirai quién sentía

que la cabeza le iba a explotar de calor, y más cuando Bra sacaba unas pantys que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y le preguntaba si le gustaban y el simplemente decía - Sí te sientes cómoda compratelas - Mirai le empezaron a pasar escenas por la cabeza que intentaba borrar. De repente un fuego se cernía por su cuerpo con fuerza el calor le estaba sofocado y algo se retorcía en vientre bajo " Maldición maldita Bra" su respiración se aceleró y ni pudo evitar mirar a la pequeña y bien proporcionada silueta frente a el primero miro su hermosa cabellera azul y sus delicados hombros, su piel bien cuidada y limpia, luego su mirada bajo hasta el fin de su largo cabellos , su desnuda, suave y marcada cintura su respiración se paro, bajo la mirada lentamente hasta el comienzo de sus redondas nalgas la visualizo durante un largo periodo hasta que decidió seguir bajando, la aventurera mirada Hasta chocar con un par de hermosas piernas cubiertas por el pantalón de cuero negro respiro nuevamente, y su mirada volvió a subir hasta su perfecto trasero y su mirada se oscureció ante algunos pensamientos.

Bra se divertía mucho torturándolo, giro hacia Mirai quien miraba hacia sus botas amarillas como si es fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, le causaba risa que ese espécimen de hombre tan grande tuviera esa postura en ese momento, machote para salvar el mundo y pelear, avergonzado para entra a una tienda de pantys miraba las los hilos y ligas como si de la nada le fueran a disparar y matar con un super poder y fuesen más fuentes que el.

Luego que estaba eligiendo ropa íntima entre la lencería francesa algo llamo su atención.

En un maniquí tenia puesto una reveladora lencería de color blanco nieve.

Era un sostén que apenas tapaba en pezones era de terciopelo adornada por lencería, en medio del sostén era adornado por un lazo rosado dándole un aspecto tierno al conjunto era sostenido por unas sencilla tiras blancas, en la parte de abajo había unas pantys de lencería transparente a la altura de las caderas, era adornado por un par de lazos rosados a los extremos, de la parte inferior de las pantys salían unas ligas hasta llegar al ante muslo, donde era adornado por unas lindas ligas blancas con lazos rosa, el traje era cubierto por una camisa blanca transparente lisa sin lencería que llama justo a mitad de las nalgas y tenia un escote en el pecho y espalda.

Bra nunca había vistos un traje de lencería tan angelical y atrevido en su vida sonrió.

- Chica - llamo a la vendedora -quiero ese traje de allí- la chica le sonrió a Bra- Claro dígame sus tallas?- Bra sonrió

- Doble D de arriba 8 de abajo y S de camisa -

- ok señorita no se lo puede medir pues es blanco y si lo compra no tiene devolución - informo la chica

- me lo llevo y estas de aquí - dijo Bra mientra le daba la cesta de ropa íntima.

- Bien pase por aquí -

Bra pago todo contenta pues se llevaba unas bellezas.

Mirai casi le da un infarto al ver que había señalado Bra tuvo que controlarse respiraba fuertemente se calmo y pensó " casi me cacha viéndole el trasero" de repente se enojo " Maldita sea es mi hermana CÓMO COÑO PIENSO DE ESTA MANERA no soy un maldito enfermo" suspiro de frustración.

Bra lo miraba desde su lugar divertida pues el rostro de Mirai pasa de asustado aliviado de alivio a furia y allí a frustración.

Luego que Bra pago y tuvo en sus manos sus recientes compras camino hacia Mirai que estaba absordo en sus pensamientos

- hey idiota vamos me falta otras cosas por comprar- le dijo causando un suspiro de cansancio de Mirai.

- No tienes porque llamarme idiota- dijo Mirai

- lo siento es que eres tan distraído- Mirai decido callarse pues era cierto.

Bra busco un toldo de lociones, jabones etc etc.

Caminaron aproximadamente 10 minutos hasta hallarlo camino emocionada hasta el.

- disculpe champú para mujeres - sonrió Bra al hombre quien atendía y este se la del volvió gustoso.

- dios esta echando ángeles del cielo ¿porque será? - elogio el vendedor.

- porque me huele el pelo mal así, que para volver deme un champú - dijo Bra cortante

- Me gustaría que bellezas como tu se queden a dar Luz a este mundo - dijo mientras señalaba los champús de un lateral de la gran Mesa, Bra fue escoger.

- pues lo siento hay bastante sol y la luz eléctrica sobra - respondió Bra distraída, mientras que Mirai apretaba fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula para controlarse pero sentía que en cualquier momento, le volaría la cabeza al idiota, estaba pasando por su mente mil manera de asesinarlo.

Pero sorprendente mente el hombre pensaba que ellos no eran nada ni hermanos ni amigos ni novio pensaba que eran dos cliente sin vínculo.

- Disculpe ¿caballero que se ofrece? - pregunto el hombre si dejar de mirar fascinado a Bra como si por primera vez en su vida viera una mujer.

- que deje de comerse con la mirada y coquetearle tan descaradamente a mi novia ...y le respete la cara a ella y a mi... o es que eso no lo sabe hacer por que si es así yo explico y para asegurarme de que

entendió le que golpeó - amenazó un Mirai iracundo con un tono de voz bajo, aparentemente tranquilo pero escalofriante y amenazante estaba tenso sus hombros recto su cabeza levemente inclinada a su dirección su pecho se inflamaba cada vez más, y postura era dominante in fundiendo temor su mirada era helante y paralizante de esas miradas que solo vegeta le podía dar cuando se enojaba con enemigo.

Camino a pasos lentos hasta el pobre vendedor, quien retrocedió unos pasos inconscientemente hasta chocar con La pared Mirai, cada paso se veía más intimidante incluso más que Broly solo se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

- Porque hablando las cosas se arreglan pero con los golpes quedan claras -

Susurro con tranquilidad que solo provocaba lo contrario, provocando que un escalofrío bajar por la espalda del hombre, quien el miedo se alojó por cada poro su cuerpo provocando que temblaba era como si le caminas e miles de hormigas le caminase dentro de tu piel un nudo se alojó en estomago.

- Sss-i si se-se-señor - respondió

-¿ Qué si te explique?- pregunto Mirai sonriendo

-Nno se-señor yoyo quiero decir - aclaro la garganta- quiero decir que si respetaré a la Sr y a usted- acepto lleno de miedo .

Bra desde donde estaba olía las fragancias de los champús ;solo sonreía por la situación pero supo que si no intervenía rápido Mirai lo iba a escuartizar por un mínimo error - amor ven aquí no se que fragancia de pelo me quedaría mejor- Mirai no se movió ni un centímetro mantenía su mirada penetrante en la cara del vendedor el cual estaba totalmente atemorizado, miro a Bra ya que hablo pero su mirada no se había terminado de posar en Bra cuando.

-QUE MIRAS ASQUEROSA RATA - grito Mirai - ¡TE DIJE PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO LA VIERAS! - grito Mirai mientras soltaba las bolsa de su mano derecha la cuales caían al suelo y tomaba por la camisa al hombre quien temblaba por arranque de furia.

- Mirai por favor ven ¿si? Deja de perder el tiempo que podrías tener conmigo... anda cariño si?además no haz venido a Ayudarme si sigues así me voy a enojar contigo y tu no quieres que me enoje contigo por esa tontería ¿verdad?... Y simplemente porque le prestas más atención a ese idiota que a mi jum - dijo bra mientras se cruzaba de brazos cerraba los ojos y alzaba el mentón, estas palabras si lograron efecto Mirai soltó bruscamente al sujeto tomo rápidamente las bolsas del piso y las paso a la otra mano total no para el no eran pesadas, dejando así la mano derecha libre la cual señaló con dos dedos sus ojo y luego lo señaló a el haciéndole saber que le estaba vigilando, el sujeto asintió rápidamente. Bra le miró a los ojos de manera juguetona y le guiño el ojo izquierdo diciéndole " sígueme la corriente"

Camino hasta Bra y ella aun no le miraba haciéndole saber que estaba " enfadada" con el - cielo ¿como crees que le prestaría más atención a ese que a ti? solamente le está estaba pidiendo más respeto hacia ti eso es todo - se excuso Mirai

se paro justo en frente de ella muy muy cerca tanto que sus respiraciones chocaban acarició un mechón de cabello con su mano Bra la cual no se lo esperaba mucho y se tenso - Vamos nena no te molestes conmigo- de repente para Mirai todo se volvió real todo al rededor de Bra de volvió negro y dejo de importar el sonido que hacía el mercado se alejó como si le bajarán volumen hasta que no fueron más que murmullos y se desvaneció completamente.

Su mirada solo enfocaba Bra empezó a ver detalladamente su rostro.

aquel cabello azul y sedoso, esos ojos azul amenazantes pero insinuantes adornados por espesas y largas pestañas negras, unas hermosas cejas arqueada, los labio rojos gruesos pero pequeños, labios que solo invitaba a ser comidos a besos, sus mejillas redondas las cuales se veían suaves al tacto, bajo la mirada hasta posarse en aquel delicado cuello de cisne blanco se veía tan suave con el más fino terciopelo y tan blanco como la nieve.

De repente un calor invadió su cuerpo haciendo vibra cada poro su pecho apretaba casi hasta dejarlo sin aire una necesidad nació su boca se seco por completo su cuerpo le pedía que líquido bajará por su garganta que apagará ese fuego en su boca su respiración se volvió dificultosa.

Pero algo le hizo volver a la realidad una voz. ..

-MIRAIIIII - grito Bra harta de que Mirai no le prestará atención...

- mm?- dijo un desorientado Mirai.

- Qué YA no ESTOY ENOJADA contigo - dijo Bra para que entrará nuevamente al papel - eh bueno entonces veamos los champú que tanto me decías - dijo Mirai sin saber que decir, Bra sonrió y se giro y tomo dos embalses y los destapó, se giro rápidamente hacia Mirai -Bien el verde es de manzanas y el de morado de frisias.

-¿cual es mejor? - le pregunto a Mirai mirándolo de manera divertida y con un brillo en sus ojos.

Mirai bajo su cabeza y dirigió su nariz hasta la fragancia de frisias sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Bra olió lentamente hasta hinchar su pecho el totalidad.

- huele bien- corroboró Mirai

- ¿y el de manzana?- dijo acercándole el recipiente de color verde

Mirai repitió la acción, acerco su nariz hacia la fragancia del recipiente y lleno sus pulmones con la fragancia de manzana detallando el olor, le encantó le aturdió aquel olor completamente pues era fresco y dulce un aroma fuerte y delicado como su Bra.

" Mi Bra donde saque eso? ella no es mía " su cabeza le empezó dar vueltas su cabeza "Entonces tampoco es de nadie" susurro una fina y espeluznantes voz desde el rincón de su mente.

" CALLATE " grito Mirai " tu más que nadie cállate" dijo mordaz mente

" A mi tu no me puedes callar " hablo otra vez la voz.

Mirai lo ignoro y levanto la cabeza sin dejar de mirar ni un solo segundo ah Bra y sin saber por qué se acercó a su oído y le susurro

-Me gusta. .. la de manzanas - el aliento caliente le golpeó la nuca , un escalofrío bajo por todo su cuerpo pues Bra sentía que justo donde el aire cálido de Mirai golpeó habían nacido billones de hormigas y caminaban a la velocidad de la luz y la piel se le erizo completamente.

Bra respiro dificultosa mente se alejó de la cercanía de Mirai y le sonrió dulcemente - Bien ... Entonces ¿señor?- el hombre le da un infarto cuando Bra le dirijo La palabra este no sabia si mirarla o no pues sentía la mirada asesina de Mirai en su persona.

-Ssi? Señorita - pregunto el hombre mirando el piso.

- me llevo el champú de manzana con el en guaje también de manzanas - ordenó Bra.

- ok señorita- respondió el hombre

Bra empezó a buscar con la mirada la sección de los jabones en la mesa y encontró un gran variedad al lado de la fila de champú

Tomo uno de color rojo de forma ovalada y lo llevo a unos centímetros de la nariz y la olió

- Fresa? - dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Mirai y este se acercó a olerlo cuando ella le dio la oportunidad estirando el jabón a su dirección

- Sí creo que es fresa - opino Mirai

- No no quiero ser fresa andante ... a ver este - dijo dejando el jabón donde estaba y tomaba otro color naranja suave de forma de una flor de muchos pétalos

- Melocotón ... cierto? - dijo dándole el jabón para que lo oliera

- Si- respondio Mirai con seguridad

-No no me gusta - dijo rotundamente Bra y tomo otro jabón esta situación se repitió durante 10 veces hasta que Mirai por primera vez tomo uno Blanco de forma de una rosa y lo olió.

- Bra este es de vainillas ...¿te gusta? - Bra quien estaba oliendo otros jabones se volteó para oler el que Mirai tenia en su mano.

Y acerco a su nariz y la olió y sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón

- quiero esta - dijo y levanto su rostro y mirada en dirección a Mirai muy sonriente en ese instante el son sol le dio en la cara dándole un efecto de colores entre azul rosado verde y naranja haciéndole parecer un ángel, Mirai bajo los ojos hacia el suelo tímido y sonrojado por la Escena.

- si señorita - dijo el vendedor mientras agarraba un jabón igual y lo metía en la bolsa porque ni loco interrumpía aquel momento.

Bra sonrío le quito el jabón de las manos y lo colocó en donde lo encontró.

Y empezó a buscar algo y lo encontró giro hacia Mirai con rapidez y picarda escrito en su cara.

-¿Que tal este olor?- pregunto

Mirai quien no salía de su ensoñación por la escenas se inclino a oler y tuvo que apartarse rápidamente tapándose la nariz con unas de sus manos pues el olor que despedía el frasco era horrible, el olor era putrefacto parecía que venia de la cañería Bra estalló a carcajadas limpia por su travesura.

Mirai la miro riéndose y juguetón, le arranco el frasco de la manos Bra quien no se dio cuenta pues tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba muy ocupada doblándose de la risa, Mirai sonriendo le paso el recipiente a Bra por la nariz y ella empezó a toser ruidosamente y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pues cuando reía tomo una gran bocanada del apestoso olor haciéndola ahogarse, ahora fue turno de Mirai reír.

-IDIOTAAAAA- grito Bra enojada y se le salia las venas del cuello llamando nuevamente la atención de las personas, Mirai dejo de reir y la miro sorprendido y Bra le miró seriamente, se miraron intensamente uno al otro durante unos segundos.

De la nada la fuertes carcajadas inundaron el toldo y gente miro con ternura la escena de los jóvenes haciéndoles recordar sus primeros tiempos de enamorados y siguieron con sus labores.

Bra se sostenía de la mesa con una mano y con la otra presionaba su estómago, mientras que Mirai se sostenía de sus rodillas y reía.

Las risas cesaron hasta solo quedar plasmada sus sonrisas en sus rostros mientras se miraban cómplices, Bra compro otras cosas en el toldo.

Pero a la hora de pagar Mirai la parto suavemente y pago sus compras mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al vendedor, Bra miraba divertida la situación ya que le parecía divertido ver que Mirai no le quitaba de encima su intimidante mirada al vendedor, quien estaba nervioso mientras sacaba la cuentas por la mirada que Mirai le daba.

Bra compro otras cosas que le hacían falta en el mercado, pero algo le llamo la atención un puesto de dulces a unos metros de ellos vendían abundantemente sin pensarlo tomo a mirai por el codo le halo hasta el negocio y le empujó hasta una de las mesas que se encontraba afuera del puesto del puesto y le sentó dejo las compras que tenia en la silla que se encontraba al lado de Mirai y fue a ordenar en el negocio su pedido, cuando Bra comprando una idea cruzo su mente.

Mirai no podía ver lo que ver lo que Bra ordenaba ya que estaba de espaldas al puesto, pero se empezó a impacienta pues ya habían pasado 10 minutos y Bra ni señales de que estaba hay, justo cuando se iba a girar a ver que hacía Bra , una voz le detuvo.

- No te gires- ordenó Bra .

- porque? - pregunto Mirai

- porque yo lo digo, Ahora cierra los ojos- ordenó nuevamente

- No tengo que hacer lo que dices - dijo Mirai infantil mente cruzándose los brazos. Pero le sorprendió un jalón de pelo de parte de Bra, el pobre Mirai sentía que sus neuronas iban a salirse junto con sus cabellos

-HAY HAY! SUELTAME HAY HAY MOCOSA SUELTAME - grito Mirai mientras trataba de quitarle de la manos el mechón de cabello.

- ENTONCES CIERRA LOS OJOS PENDEJO - grito Bra de vuelta.

-ESTA BIEN YA LOS CERRÉ - obedeció Mirai , y Bra le soltó.

Mirai suspiro de alivio - Bien si abres los ojos te los arrancó - amenazó

Mirai por una razón supo que no jugaba así que obedeció - Ok -

- Bien en esto consiste el juego - informo juguetona Bra - Te voy a dar a probar un sabor si a cesta te ganas 20$ pero si fallas no sólo pierdes los 20$ si no que te ganas una cachetada ...captase?

- ¿Y si me niego a jugar? - pregunto Mirai dudoso de la respuesta.

- te ganarás todas la cachetadas que yo quiera - dijo Bra emocionada ante la idea.

Mirai frunció el ceño ante la loca respuesta.

- Bien jugaré - acepto el reto

-bien - sonrio Bra.

- aquí va la primera - dijo una sonriente Bra tomando un cucharada de una tacita y la llevaba hasta la boca de Mirai.

- Abre grande - ordenó Bra

Mirai abrió la boca tímidamente y Bra metió la cuchara rápidamente sin medir la fuerza que aplicaba, Mirai abrió los ojos de sopetón y empezó a tocer fuertemente mientras se agarraba el cuello.

Bra le miro sin emoción alguna en su rostro - ¿Que haces ?- le pregunto con indiferencia y un tanto confundida.

- CÓMO QUE QUE HAGO ME METISTE LA CUCHARA POR LA BOCA Y ME LA SACASTE POR EL CULO - respondió Mirai.

- OYE ME YO NO TENGO CULPA DE QUÉ ABRIERAS LA BOCA CÓMO UNA HORMIGA - se defendió Bra.

- AH CLARO Y POR ESO ME SACASTE LAS TRIPAS CON ...¡UNA CUCHARA UNA CUCHARA ! Y LO PEOR DE TODO DE PLÁSTICO POR TU CULPA JAMÁS VOLVERÉ A VER CON LOS MISMO OJOS UNA INOFENSIVA ¡CUCHARA DE PLÁSTICO! ¿ESCUCHASTE? PLÁSTICO - replico Mirai.

- Hay te pongas tan marica...Y no hagas escándalo por esa est -

-¿acaso es una estupidez que intentes matarme con. ..UNA CUCHARA!?- pregunto Mirai alterado.

- Un momento ¿acaso tu eres el que salvo el mundo? ¿Eres TU defensor de este tiempo?...¿Fuiste tu el que peleó con Cell?... Si lo fueras, digo yo no se, NO se molestaría porque le hicieran UN POQUITO DE DAÑO UN TONTA CUCHARITA.

De repente Mirai escupió en el piso y le señaló rápidamente la saliva - MIRA -

- hay no corazón yo no voy a ver tu asquerosa saliva - negó Bra cerrando los ojos, no pues no quería mirar pues sabia que si lo hacia perdería la pelea, tendría que asumir que si le hizo daño y tendría que pedir disculpas.

- HAY SANGRE EN LA SALIVA ME LASTIMASTE - señaló con más vigor la silaba en el suelo.

- hay si si- dijo Bra mientras agitaba la mano arriba a abajo restando le importancia.

- Tratare de ser más cuidadosa al darte las cucharadas al. .. Bebé - prometió Bra

- No no claro que no ahora tu me darás la cuchara y yo me la como sólito- negó

- hay no seas idiota - exigió Bra.

-¿Qué?- ironizó Mirai

Bra al ver que no ganaría la pelea decidió no jugar a nada.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor no juguemos a nada ya que tu estupidez me quito las ganas. .. simplemente degustemos el menú - sugirió Bra

- Me gusta la idea, prefiero eso a que me rebane la garganta con una cuchara de plástico - apoyo Mirai divertido.

- Hay por dios Mirai deja la estupidez- sugirió molesta, mientras le daba a Mirai un recipiente marrón con una cuchara

Este lo olió lentamente - ¿Qué rayos haces Mirai? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron protocolo de la tierra? -pregunto sarcástica mente Bra.

- Solo me aseguro que me vayas a dar algo comestible- aseguró sonriente Mirai

- ja, ja, ja idiota - ofendió Bra mientra agarraba otro pequeño recipiente de color rosa.

Mirai tomo una cucharadita de su recipiente y se lo llevó cuidadosamente a la boca y luego gimió de placer - Oh mi dios esto es pudin -aseguró feliz de comerlo.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Bra con curiosidad escrita en sus ojos.

-¡SI!-respondió enérgicamente Mirai, Bra sonrío en respuesta feliz en haber acertado.

-¿Oye Bra que comes tu? ...- Bra no respondió solo miraba fijamente su recipiente- ¿ Bra no quieres responder porque comes algo mejor que el pudin y no me quieres decir? - pregunto un juguetón Mirai quien se iba acercando al puesto de Bra, y está le miró como si tuviera 100 ojos - ¿oye idiota has escuchado hablar de respetar el espacio PERSONAL DE LA OTRA PERSONA? - pregunto Bra alterada mientras se alejaba de Mirai lentamente, y este se acerca más - a ver dame un poquito de tu vaso - pidió sonriente.

- NO - respondió Bra haciendo muecas, como si fuera una niña de 5 años.

- no seas egoísta - mientras estiraba su mano hacia el vaso de Bra y dejaba el suyo en la mesa.

Bra alejó el vaso de su alcance el vaso y le miraba amenazadoramente.

- NO CÓMETE EL TUYO - grito.

-PERO YO QUIERO DEL TUYO...¿Si me como el mio me das de el tuyo? -pidió Mirai haciéndole puchero.

- ¿Quieres? - ofreció Bra estirando su envase en su dirección Mirai sonrió como si le hubieran regalado lo mejor del universo, asintió enérgicamente y estiraba su cucharilla al el envase de Bra, pero esta nuevamente lo alejó de su alcance en un parpadeo.

- Pues entonces comprate el tuyo idiota - dijo Bra , entonces Mirai río- Vaya que odiosa -

- cállate - ladro.

- Ja ja ja ja vale pero cuando me pidas algo no te voy a dar - advirtió Mirai muy sonriente.

-JA que podría pedirle a alguien tan insignificante como tu o necesitar algo de un insecto como tu... Cuando tengo la maldita posibilidad de tenerlo todo - río Bra en su cara.

- Bien eso espero, mira que la lengua es el peor castigo- respondió burlonamente.

-JUMM - respondió Bra girando su cabeza a la izquierda y Mirai río del comportamiento.

Bra y Mirai comieron todo lo que Bra había traído mientras tenían charlas y pequeñas peleas que solo provocaba hacerlos reír. Tiempo después Bra se levantó con la bandeja para llevar la basura al contenedor.

Cuando volvió, Mirai estaba mirando fijamente la mesa mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños los cuales estaban arriba de sus rodillas su cuerpo se veía tenso.

Tenia el rostro neutro sin emoción alguna tenia la mandíbula tensa y el señor fruncidos.

- ¿Oye bipolar que pasa contigo?- pregunto Bra cruzando sus brazos - no es me importe pero la verdad es que te necesito... con ánimos o sin ánimos para cargar mis compras no quiero que nada se rompa...-se excuso Bra.

Mirai giro su cabeza a su dirección y le dio una mirada asesina, su mirada era furiosa como si Bra fuera la culpable de algo

- nos vamos - informo mordazmente Mirai.

- pero me hace fal-

- Te dije que nos vamos ahora- demandó Mirai tomando de la mano a Bra quien por edén se tenso ante el contacto.

- ¿Que mierdas te sucede?suéltame-le pregunto Bra soltándose de su fuerte agarre.

-Esta bien haz lo que quieras Bra - Mirai se volteó y empezó alejarse de Bra.

- Oye idiota ven aquí - ordenó Bra.

Mirai ni se volteó solo levantó su mano hacia arriba y le saco el dedo medio- ¿No y que no necesitabas nada mio?- hecho en cara Mirai.

Bra lo miro sorprendida con ojos de plato y boqueaba con pez fuera del agua.

- ¿Sabes? Lárgate idiota no te necesito - dijo Bra cruzándose de brazo y sonreía maligna mente -" Estas me las pagas "- pensó,miro sus compras en el piso con fastidio.

" Si compro mas a la hora de volar puedo perder algo, mejor que me vaya con estas ha sido suficiente por hoy " pensó

Tomo todas las bolsas en sus dos manos y fue a un callejón cercioró de que no la viera nadie y finalmente despegó a toda velocidad en dirección a Cápsula Corp.

" No entiendo estábamos bien que como paso para que Mirai se pusiera así en unos segundos estaba riendo y otro totalmente tenso" pensó mientras volaba " me pregunto si será bipolar ... pero ese idiota me las va pagar ¿quien se cree para hablarme así? y dejarme en medio del mercadillo ese con este calor dios y estas bolsas pero me las va a pagar como Bra Brief... creo que me equivoque al pensar que era caballeroso, solo un pobre diablo con problemas mentales y emocionales solo es un idiota tratando de ser caballero "una mueca de desagrado." o espera un grillo tratando se ser una bella mariposa" río ante su pensamiento.

Para ese momento Bra aterrizó en el patio de cápsula.

" que horas serán?" Se pregunto cuando entraba en la cocina.

Cuando avanzaba hacia la puerta donde la llevaba hacia las escaleras, una voz le detuvo - Niña que bueno que llegas ahora, el almuerzo pronto estará listo- le informo amablemente - No tengo hambre- respondió secamente Bra.

- Niña tiene que comer alguito para estar saludable - recomendó sure -Vieja que no entiende NO TEN-GO HAM-BRE, vieja que ¿no entiende?- Bra le hablo como si ella fuera una niña mientras se giraba a mirarla.

- Pero niña Bra - exclamó la sure con tristeza - Y por favor deje de llamarme niña por que no lo soy - le soltó ácidamente Bra poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Sabe? Porque me da lastima le diré que ta comí afuera ¿Feliz?... Ahora vaya a limpiar o arreglar algo por hay y me deja en paz - le informo Bra - ¿Enserio niña? ¿No me estará mintiendo ?- indago sure en busca de signos de mentiras en su rostro - Sí vieja - asintió con seguridad Bra.

- bien niña ya se puede ir pero de la cena no se me salva eh- le advirtió sure juguetona mente.

- yo no se porque le importó... Pero escuche porque solo se lo diré una vez - dijo mirándola fija y amenazante, optando por una postura firme -no se meta en mi vida por que saldrá herida ¿me entendió? - le amenazó.

- lo tendré en cuenta - le sonrió sure con una calidez que desalmo a Bra completamente, dejándola sin palabras.

- Bien - fue lo único que agrego mientras se giraba y salía de la cocina tan confundida con el primer día de escuela.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando iba subiendo a las escaleras de cápsula, suspiro cuando iba por los descuidados pasillos del lugar.

cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del departamento maldijo entre dientes " maldición tendré que pedirle una copia a Bulma" al tratar de girar el pomo, pero encontrándola trancada.

- Sabia que lo habían olvidado - aseguró sure cuando caminaba a paso lento hacia Bra, quien frunció el ceño por su aparición - tranquila solo vine abrirte la puerta del departamento - informo amablemente, mientras sacaba de a la vista un montón de llaves - yo poseo todas las llaves del lugar ya que yo cuido se ello con todo mi amor - hablo con dulzura pero a la vez misteriosamente que Bra la captó inmediatamente- no entiendo que me quiere decir si me quiere decir algo dígame lo sin adornos, que no soy ni seré detective- dijo exasperadamente, por lo que sure le sonrió con maternidad escrita en sus ojos, mientras insertaba LA llave en el cerrojo- mi niña no le estoy tratando de decir algo, le informo algo... ¿sabe? la paciencia es una virtud que le falta por desarrollar, y es mejor que la aprenda usted sólita a que la vida se la enseñe con caídas- aconsejo sure con sabiduría en cada palabra que decía, Bra solo atino a fruncir el ceño como si sure le hubiera hablado en francés - niña el dolor puede que te lleve a pasos del abismo, pero solo la valentía te hace volar y burlar el miedo, porque la valentía no consiste en la ausencia del miedo sino que aun así con miedo te atrevas hacerlo...Niña pero a la oscuridad no hay que temer, pues en ella hay paz no hay nada que temer de ella por que no hay nada en la oscuridad que no halla a plena luz del sol, así que no temas de ella... cada quien le teme a algo diferente así que no confundas el miedo a la oscuridad con el miedo al abismo...El abismo y la oscuridad son dos cosas diferentes... Ten valentía y atreve a volar sobre el...no vivas del pasado, solo vive del presente...- para entonces sure ya había abierto el cerrojo de la puerta, le sonrió dio media vuelta y se marchó como si no hubiera dicho semejantes palabras, dejando atrás una estupefacta Bra quien no la perdió de vista hasta que se perdió su figura por los largos cápsula.

De repente una tristeza se alojó en el pecho de Bra. De la nada un nudo se alojó en la boca del estomago y en su garganta.

Lágrimas calientes querían salir de sus ojos pero Bra de orgullosa las contenía su cuerpo estaba tengo como si se acaba de descubrir su mayor secreto esperando lo peor Bra se sentía nerviosa tanto que temblaba tomo una gran bocanada de aire tratando de desatar los nudos que ahora sue había dejado.

Tomo la perilla la giro y entro cerrando la con fuerza escuchando se en todo el desolado departamento, rápidamente empezó a subir hacia la habitación de Mirai apenas entro por aquella puerta tiro rodas las compras en el piso y cerró con pestillo la puerta.

Bra se tiró en la cama y grito con fuerza tratando de ahuyentar sus ganas de llorar por primera vez en la vida de Bra la dejaron sin palabras.

Y fue de parte de quien menos esperaba de alguien que ni conocía pero parecía conocerla.

Alguien le veía atreves de sus ojos y escuchaba su grito desesperada alguien veía sus ojos como eran y entendían el mensaje oculto de sus palabras que nadie se había de tenido a escuchar.

No había ido a decirle que dejará de ser quien era no había intentado corregirla no había refutado sus palabras.

Ni siquiera la trato de entender simplemente le acepto, de la forma que Bra menos creía y de quien menos creía, pero allí estaba tendida en la cama tratando de comprender si quería llorar de felicidad y emoción de que por fin alguien le escuchase y aun así no le rechaza, o de vergüenza y rabia vergüenza de como era y que sure lo supiera y rabia la cual no sabia porque, "Quizás porque no era quien esperaba que lo descubriera o porque sure lo noto con tan solo verme acaso soy tan obvia o porque ella una desconocida lo vio con tan solo mirarme a los ojos mientras que otros que si son conocidos no lo notan" "Pero no se por que me enojo porque al final de todo, no único que quiero es que escuchen ¿no?"

No se entendía rió, ni ella misma se entendía pero si sabia algo y estaba segura de ello. Sure habia dicho las palabras correctas y sabias.

Sure había dado en el clavo sin siquiera mirar y clavo fuerte.

* * *

><p>Hola lamento la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo para subir este capi pues apenas lo termine me llego la inspiración con fuerza y no la quise perder la (ya saben hay que aprovechar antes de que se vaya)y arranque con el 4 cap, ademas también haciendo unos trailers de Resistiendo pero no se si publicarlo pues es mi primera vez y también porque acabo de empezar mis clases y necesito salir muy bien, no se sorprenda si dentro de un par de días publico el cuarto capi ya que no me falta casi nada el finalizarlo... Una cosa que les quería preguntar es que si quieren lemmon en este fics lo estaba pensando y no se si decidirme por hacerlo o no aunque admito que gran parte de la trama es sobre eso, pues Bra es muy reacia al contacto físico (pues mas adelante sabrán porque) pero es intenso el como va desenvolviendo la trama por esa parte pues una parte es bonito y apasionado y pues también el ser sayans la actividad sexual es bastante guiada por el gran instinto animal que vive en ellos, quiero que sepan que soy fans de Bulma pero en este fics ah cometido unos pequeño errores pues esto influye mucho en mirai (tenia que agregar trama) y pues Milk también. (lamento los que son fans de milk pero es la mala de este cuento o en parte)...Bueno les dejo la decisión de agregar lemmons o no.( LAMENTOS LOS ERRORES Y SOY PRESTA A LAS CRITICAS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS YYY SOY PRESTA A LAS IDEAS PARA SEGUIR CON EL FIC).<p> 


End file.
